Au clair de lune
by Adelie-71
Summary: "Peur, joie, angoisse, excitation, appréhension, toutes ses émotions se bousculaient dans la tête du petit Remus Lupin". Voici comment je m'imagine la vie à Poudlard de 1971 à 1975. L'enfance des Maraudeurs, de Lily, de Severus, des Londubat, et de tous les autres ayant vécus à cette période. POV alterné entre Sirius et Remus.
1. Chapter 1: septembre 1971

**Bonjour à tous, me voici donc partie pour un projet sur les maraudeurs et plus particulièrement sur Remus et Sirius ! Ce sera un immense projet basé sur 5 parties, voici la première qui concerne les quatre premières années à Poudlard de nos chers maraudeurs, la fic devrait faire 44 chapitres (1 par mois de scolarité plus 1 pour juillet/aout) plus ou moins long selon si j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire !**

 **DISCLAIMERS : Toute la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas cependant certains personnages seront imaginés par mes soins.**

 **D'ailleurs dès le premier chapitre on fait la rencontre d'une petite Fawley. La famille Fawley est une des 28 familles de sang pur. Le seul membre notable avant les années 70 est Hector Fawley qui a été Ministre de la Magie au temps où le mage noir Gellert Grindelwald terrorisait la population sorcière (dans les années 45 donc). Donc toute la famille Fawley fait partie de mon imagination j'espère que les membres que vous rencontrerez vont vous plaire (ce seront les rares en dehors de l'univers Potter qui vont être développés je pense).**

 **PS : Je garde pratiquement tous les noms et mots en Français sauf les surnoms des maraudeurs je trouve Moony beaucoup plus beau que Lunard et comme je n'allais pas changer pour les autres : Cornedrue/Prongs Patmol/Padfoot et Queudver/Wormtail.**

 **PS 2 : tous le projet par de mon OS Souvenir mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu il y a juste des scènes qui seront présentes tirés de l'OS mais ça ne concerne pas cette partie.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **CHAPITRE 1 : Départ pour Poudlard !**_

 _Dimanche 31_ _août_

Peur, joie, angoisse, excitation, appréhension, toutes ses émotions se bousculaient dans la tête du petit Remus Lupin. Aujourd'hui, en ce 31 aout, il prenait pour la première fois le Poudlard Express. Il vivait un rêve éveillé. En effet il avait été mordu à l'âge de quatre ans par un loup garou, et, ses parents et lui avaient été persuadés qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller à Poudlard. Jusqu'au jour où Dumbledore en personne était venu chez lui pour lui expliquer qu'il pourrait être éduqué comme tous les autres enfants ! Au départ, ses parents avaient tout bonnement refusés que Remus aille à l'école, ils avaient peur que Remus soit découvert et qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un mais le directeur leur avait assuré que des dispositions avait été prises afin d'éviter tout potentiel problème.

Nous voilà donc en fin de vacances scolaire, Remus allait pour la première fois aller à l'école, sa mère lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il aurait pu y apprendre depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre, et il avait peur de ne jamais se faire des amis, de se faire qualifier de bizarre dès son arrivée. Et surtout il était effrayé à l'idée que ses camarades se rendent compte du monstre qu'il était. Il se tourna vers ses parents, sa mère –une moldu – ne cessait de regarder les autres passés avec un grand intérêt, quand à son père il était en apparence très calme bien que sa main avait quelques soubresauts non contrôlés. Remus gonfla le torse, après tout John Lupin avait pris un jour de congé exprès pour pouvoir l'accompagner il ne fallait pas qu'il ait honte de son fils ! Il fit un dernier câlin à sa mère, son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il monta dans le train. Il trouva facilement un compartiment vide, et s'installa tout près de la fenêtre pour faire des signes à ses parents. Tout d'un coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en grand et une fillette de son âge apparut à la porte. Elle était toute petite, avec de long cheveux bruns elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix enjouée :

\- Salut, moi c'est Eloïse Fawley, je peux m'installer ici ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et c'est quoi ton nom ? Lui demanda amusée la petite brune

\- Oh je suis désolé, moi c'est Remus, Remus Lupin.

\- Enchanté Remus, Remus Lupin !

Le garçon rougit, embarrassé de s'être déjà fait connaitre pour sa maladresse mais la fillette ne lui en tient pas rigueur, elle lui sourit et s'installa juste en face de lui en posant à ses côtés une chevêche d'Athéna. La chouette hulula en le fixant de ses grands yeux jaunes.

\- Je te présente Gaïa ! Comme la déesse. Tu as une chouette toi ?

\- Euh non je n'ai pas d'animal de compagnie.

\- Ah c'est dommage ça ! Si tu veux je te la prêterais comme ça tu pourras échanger avec tes parents ! Dis tu veux être dans quelle maison toi ? Moi j'aimerai être à Serdaigle parce que toute ma famille y est allée !

Remus souriait face au flot de parole qui semblait ininterrompu.

-Je n'ai pas encore réfléchit à ça.

A ce moment précis, alors qu'Eloïse allait rouvrir la bouche trois personnes entrèrent dans le compartiment, une fille rousse, un garçon aux cheveux noir puis un petit garçon avec le visage rond et de courts cheveux blonds c'est la première qui prit la parole :

-Dites, on peut se mettre avec vous ? On était dans un autre wagon mais il y a deux garçons très prétentieux qui sont arrivés. Et puis on a croisé Peter qui n'osait pas entrer vous demander s'il pouvait venir avec vous. Expliqua-t-elle en désignant le plus petit d'entre eux.

-Bien sûr ! Voici Remus Lupin, Gaïa et moi c'est Eloïse Fawley !

\- Fawley c-comme la m-meilleure maitresse de mé-métamorphose Sylvie Fawley? S'exclama Peter

Remus vit la petite fille se renfrogné sur son siège. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit son père sur les maisons, chez les Serdaigles il y a les érudits. Eloïse avait surement envie de faire ses preuves sans qu'on lui rappelle constamment ses origines ! Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement lui, mais il se doutât que de nombreux autres jeunes le ferait directement. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu le visage de la fillette se renfermer, Lily s'installa à côté de la chouette et sourit à Eloïse, puis elle lui demanda depuis quand elle avait Gaïa. La brune sourit largement et commença à détailler l'arrivée de la petite chouette dans sa vie. Les deux autres garçons s'installèrent du coté de Remus.

/

\- Et surtout tu ne t'affilie qu'avec des sangs purs c'est compris ? Je te donne une copie du registre des Sang-Pur tu as intérêt d'en tenir compte !

Le jeune Sirius Black acquiesça mollement de la tête bien qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'écouter tous les conseils de sa mère. Après tout son oncle Alphard lui avait bien dit que les moldus étaient fascinants. Et sa cousine préférée Andromeda est bien fiancé à l'un d'entre eux ! Il soupira pensant qu'il aurait bien aimé rencontrer ce Ted Tonks mais ses parents avaient décidé de renier l'existence de sa cousine. Soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de sa mère :

\- Tu ne soupire pas jeune homme ! Je te préviens si j'entends que tu ne te conduis pas comme un Black est censé se conduire tu passeras un très mauvais noël, c'est compris ?

\- Oui mère.

\- Voici la famille Avery tient toi tranquille veux-tu ?

\- Mère, je ferais mieux de rentrer dans le train, pour être sûr d'avoir de la place près d'autres Sang purs.

\- C'est une très bonne idée fils ! Cependant c'est le Poudlard Express non un vulgaire train comme ces sangs de bourbes les appellent !

Sirius acquiesça la tête vivement et partis aussi vite qu'il le put, il aurait aimé dire au revoir à son frère Regulus, malheureusement celui-ci était chez son oncle Cygnus surement en train de se faire endoctriner pour bien mépriser les moldus soupira-t-il. Il entra dans un compartiment où un garçon de son âge regardait son père installer sa lourde valise au-dessus des sièges. Les deux se retournèrent en même temps et lui sourirent :

\- Bonjour jeune homme, tu veux que je te mette ta valise à côté de celle de James ?

\- J'aimerai beaucoup si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- C'est moi James. James Fleamont Potter !

Ahah pensa Sirius, un sang pur ce qui plairait beaucoup à sa mère et il avait l'air sympa ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup à lui.

\- Moi c'est Sirius Black.

Il n'avait pas envie de donner son deuxième prénom après tout contrairement à James qui semblait être fière de son père lui ne l'était pas donc il préférait l'éviter. Fleamont Potter fit ses adieux à son fils –nettement plus chaleureusement que sa propre mère pensa amèrement Sirius- puis descendit du Poudlard Express. Pendant que James et Sirius faisait connaissance, deux autres jeunes de leur âge rentrèrent dans le wagon et s'installèrent près de la fenêtre, il ne leur prêta aucune attention jusqu'à ce que le garçon en face d'eux fit une réflexion qui ne plut pas à James :

\- Tu dois aller à Serpentard.

\- Serpentard ? Répondit la fille rousse qui n'avait pas l'air de connaitre les maisons auxquels on pouvait être assigné.

\- Qui veut aller à Serpentard? Si je suis répartis la bas je quitte Poudlard ! Pas toi ? Demanda James à un Sirius qui ne sourit même pas à la remarque.

\- Ma famille entière a été à Serpentard. Repondit-il.

\- Mon dieu ! Répondit James. Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

Sirius grimaça.

\- Je ferais peut être une entorse à la tradition. Où tu aimerais être réparti, si tu avais le choix?

James souleva une épée invisible.

\- Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les forts! Comme mon papa.

Rogue fit un petit bruit, dépréciatif. James le remarqua.

\- Ca te pose un problème?

\- Non répondit le garçon aux cheveux noir, bien que son léger ricanement indiquait le contraire. Tu m'a l'air plus sportif qu'intelligent

\- Où tu veux aller toi, vu que tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre ? S'exclama Sirius.

James rit aux éclats. La fillette leva les yeux au ciel et les regarda tous les deux d'un regard pleins de mépris.

\- Viens, Severus, nous allons trouver un autre compartiment.

\- Ooooooh.

James et Sirius imitèrent sa voix aigüe ; James essaya de faire un croche-pied à Rogue pendant qu'il passait.

\- Viens, Servilus ! Appela-t-il mais les deux autres étaient déjà partis.

Ils rirent tous les deux de longues minutes avant de se replonger à nouveau dans leurs conversation

/

Magnifique pensa Remus quand ils arrivèrent tous les cinq vers un grand lac, on voyait de loin un les hautes tours d'un château, Poudlard… Il sourit à Peter qui se trouvait à sa droite. Tout d'un coup un homme immense apparut :

\- Les premières années avec moi ! Les autres dans les diligences!

Remus se tourna vers la gauche et vit en effet de nombreuses diligences qui n'était tirés par rien, la beauté de la magie pensa-t-il. Puis il reporta à nouveau sur le grand homme.

\- Bonjour les jeunes, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés de Poudlard, c'est moi qui vais vous amenez jusqu'à Poudlard. Montez dans les barques, attention pas plus de quatre par barque !

Les cinq enfants se regardèrent en soupirant puis décidèrent de faire deux groupes, Remus partit donc avec Eloïse et Peter. Ils s'installèrent dans une barque, un garçon aux cheveux brun bouclés s'approcha d'eux :

\- Salut moi c'est Franck, je peux venir avec vous ?

La petite fille acquiesça de la tête puis les présenta tour à tour elle fit bien garde cette fois ci de ne pas prononcer leurs noms de famille, Remus se demanda si c'était pour ne pas dévoiler le sien ou si c'était parce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux celui de Peter. Tout à coup, Hagrid lança un tonitruant en avant ! Et toutes les barques avancèrent d'un coup. En voyant le château se rapprocher de plus en plus, Remus se souvint de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir étudier à Poudlard et il se promit de ne pas la gâcher. De retour sur la terre ferme ils retrouvèrent Lily et Severus, ce dernier se renfrogna en les voyants arrivés et Remus se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait adressé la parole qu'à la rousse, il se demanda si c'était un accès de timidité ou autre chose… Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte puisque lui ne parlait bien que lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes closes de la grande salle, il fut interpellé par Hagrid qui lui indiqua que Dumbledore souhait le voir après le repas et qu'il l'emmènerait lui-même, Remus opina c'était surement pour lui parler de la pleine lune qui avait lieu dans un peu moins de quinze jours. Il était heureux car elle tombait un vendredi soir il ne loupera donc aucun cours le premier mois et il faudrait qu'il trouve une excuse seulement pour ses futurs camarades de dortoir. Enfin une femme à l'air sévère arriva, elle se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall et les enjoint à la suivre. D'un coup de baguette elle ouvrit la porte devant eux, puis elle s'avança dans la salle, les élèves entrèrent à sa suite tous émerveillé par la grandeur de la salle. Remus est un peu anxieux en voyant tous les regards se porter sur les premières années. Tout à coup Eloïse lui donna un coup dans les côtes et lui montra le plafond, il y vit de nombreuses étoiles et ne put s'empêcher d'observer le plafond. Ils arrivèrent tous devant la table des professeurs où un vieux chapeau semblait les attendre. Le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua que c'est le choixpeau magique et que c'est lui qui va les répartir dans les différentes maisons. A l'entente de ces mots Remus se figea, il va lire dans sa tête, la simple idée le fait paniquer. Il n'entend qu'à peine la chanson du choixpeau et les premiers noms des répartis, il ne retrouve d'ailleurs ses esprits que lorsqu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs le bousculent en passant :

\- Oh désolé, c'est que c'est bientôt à mon tour. Explique celui-ci.

\- Black Sirius.

\- Tiens tu vois, c'est moi qu'elle appelle.

Le garçon lui sourit, et Remus est happé par ses deux yeux gris insondable, il lui rend son sourire et entend Eloïse commenter :

\- Tu vois les Black sont tous répartis chez les Serpentards depuis des années c'est comme les Fawley qui vont chez les Serdaigles.

Et pourtant, comme si le choixpeau voulait lui donner tort, il lance un tonitruant GRYFFONDOR. Et, le temps sembla s'arrêter, il vit du coin de l'œil que la bouche de la petite brune s'ouvrir en grand et entendit des exclamations indignées des Serpentards. Au départ, aucun Gryfondor ne réagit puis un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés, toujours dans le rang des premières années s'écria:

\- Je savais que tu étais un type bien !

Black leva les deux pouces en l'air avec un sourire victorieux, et tous les Gryffondors commencèrent un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les Pouffsoufles et les Serdaigles les rejoignirent en souriant. Seule Eloïse avait toujours la bouche ouverte. Remus lui demandât donc ce qu'elle avait:

\- Mais si un Black est réparti ailleurs qu'à Serpentard ça veut dire que je ne serais peut-être pas à Serdaigle.

Elle était à la limite de pleurer, Lily l'a pris par les épaules et il décida de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Puis se fit autour de Lily d'être appelé ; elle fut répartit à Gryffondor. Puis on entendit :

\- Fawley Eloïse.

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. lui répondit Remus en espérant avoir l'air convaincant.

Il lança un regard à Peter rempli d'appréhension, mais à peine le choixpeau fut posé sur les cheveux de la fillette, qu'on entendit un tonitruant SERDAIGLE. Eloïse leur lança un grand sourire qu'ils lui rendirent tous les deux.

Puis vient enfin son tour. Il marcha d'un pas non assuré jusqu'au siège où il avait vu les autres élèves s'asseoir. Et le choixpeau commença à lui parler :

\- Bonjour, mon cher Remus je vois que tu es un loup garou mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas là pour te juger et si Dumbledore est serein alors tu dois placer toute ta confiance en lui. Et bien où vais-je donc te mettre ? Je vois que tu n'as aucune envie d'être dans une maison précise c'est bien, très bien même. Voyons voir, un désir d'être à la hauteur et de le montrer mais tu n'es pas assez ambitieux pour aller chez les serpents. Tu es quelqu'un de réfléchi mais tu brûles d'envie de faire des blagues en tout genre ce qui n'est pas au goût de nos petits bronze et bleu. Tu aimes travailler et tu es loyal ce qui correspondrait bien à nos Poufsoufles, pourtant tu as ce courage indéniable de par ton statut de loup… Ce sera donc GRYFFONDOR !

\- Merci beaucoup !

Remus fut très heureux, il était dans la même maison que Lily, il alla vite s'assoir à côté d'elle sous les applaudissements de ses confrères.

/

\- Potter James.

\- … Gryffondor !

Sirius se leva d'un bond pour accueillir son ami. Quand ce dernier fut assis à sa table ils se regardèrent d'un regard complice :

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit que je n'étais pas comme ma famille !

\- C'est vrai ! J'ai eu un moment peur que le choixpeau m'envoie dans un autre endroit, j'aurai eu l'air malin après ce que je t'ai dit !

\- J'imagine oui ! Eclata de rire Sirius. T'as vu Servilus est dans sa maison favorite !

\- Pfff qui peut bien vouloir être répartit là-bas sérieusement.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de parler tous le long de la fin de répartition et durant tout le discours de Dumbledore ce qui leur valut des regards noirs d'une jeune rousse. James lui tira la langue et elle lui murmura qu'il n'était qu'un gamin. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux en riant. Après un repas somptueux, un grand garçon roux s'approcha des premières années tous collés en bout de la grande table :

\- Bonjour tout le monde je suis Gideon Prewett, le préfet en chef de cette année je vais vous amener à la tour des Gryffondors.

Les deux jeunes suivirent la foule, et Sirius remarqua qu'un seul garçon ne les suivait pas lorsqu'ils sortirent tous ensemble dans la grande salle. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'homme qui les avait emmené jusqu'ici, son nom ressemblait à Hagrib où un truc du genre. Il reconnut alors le petit châtain qu'il avait bousculé lorsqu'il voulait se rapprocher pour voir de plus près le choixpeau magique. Lors de leurs ascensions vers la tour, James lui expliqua que les Serpentards avaient leurs salles communes et leurs dortoirs aux cachots ce qui montrait bien à quel point personnes ne les aimaient ! Une petite voix aigüe répondit :

\- N'importe quoi, d'abord j'étais dans le train avec une fille qui nous a dit que les Pouffsoufles étaient eux aussi dans les cachots, tu ne vas pas me dire que personnes n'aiment la moitié des élèves.

James leva les yeux au ciel et Sirius dit à la rouquine - qui semblait les suivre ce n'était pas possible !- de se mêler de ce qui la regardait pour une fois !

Finalement ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau gardant l'entrée de la salle commune. Prewett leur dit que le mot de passe du moment était Absinthe et ils se dirigèrent dans les dortoirs. Ils étaient dans un dortoir avec quatre lits et un petit garçon rondouillard les rejoignirent vite.

\- Salut moi c'est Sirius Black et lui c'est James Potter !

Le garçon les regarda avec un regard ahuris :

\- M-moi c'est P-Peter P- Pettigrow !

\- Salut Peter. Répondit James d'une voix enjoué. Tiens c'est marrant il manque une personne. A peine arrivée déjà perdu !

\- Remus Lupin lut Sirius Black, il haussa les épaules. Connais pas.

\- M-moi si il était avec m-moi dans le tr-train, ça à l'air d'être qu-quelqu'un de g-gentil.

Sirius et James se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, après tout mieux valait quelqu'un de gentil pour partager leurs dortoirs, en espérant que ce ne soit pas le genre trop studieux avec qui on ne peut pas rigoler !

Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous les trois en train de faire une partie de bavboules quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Une tête châtain apparut à travers la porte :

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu dois être Remi, moi c'est James, lui c'est Sirius et c'est Peter que tu connais déjà.

\- Non je m'appelle Remus, ravis de vous rencontrer.

\- Oups ! Désolé vieux ! Rentre, tu veux jouer avec nous ?

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Tu étais où ? Demanda Sirius

\- Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Ouah tu viens juste d'arriver et tu as déjà été convoqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je… Rien c'est, c'est ma maman elle est malade et le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais aller la voir certaines fois quand elle serait trop malade…

\- Oh je suis désolé. Indiqua Sirius réellement désolé de cette bourde sortie à peine son nouveau camarade arrivé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une entente cordiale à défaut d'une véritable et sincère amitié commencèrent entre les quatre garçons du dortoir.

/

 _Lundi 16 septembre_

Remus se dirigeait d'un pas léger vers la salle de métamorphose. Son week-end s'était très bien passé, enfin comme un week-end après une transformation en loup garou pouvait bien se passé. Le vendredi soir, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa cachette, il lui avait expliqué que l'endroit était appelé la cabane hurlante et que de nombreuses rumeurs comme quoi la cabane serait hantée par de nombreux esprits frappeurs comme Peeves. Il avait passé la nuit là-bas et le lendemain matin l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh était venu le trouver pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie où il avait passé tout le weekend à faire ses devoirs et à manger du chocolat. C'est la première fois qu'il avait été aussi bien soigné, ses parents n'avait pas de potion suffisamment forte pour le guérir car ils ne pouvaient en récupérer sans éveiller les soupçons. Il se demandait même si allait garder des cicatrices de cette dernière nuit. Après tout, il en avait déjà des centaines qui parcouraient son corps alors s'il pouvait limiter les dégâts… Au loin il vit son amie Eloïse assise à même le sol à côté de la porte de métamorphose en grande conversation avec une autre fille de Serdaigle Marlene McKinnon qui elle était debout contre le mur. Malgré son haut statut, après tout elle était petite fille de l'ancien ministre de la magie Hector Fawley, Eloïse brisait tous les codes. Tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs pensa Remus. Il repensa à la beuglante que ce dernier avait reçue de sa mère le midi du jour de la rentrée. Il en frissonnait encore se rappelant des mots exacts : Comment as-tu OSER salir ta famille. Les Black sont à Serpentard depuis DES GENERATIONS. Et toi, TU OSES t'affilier à une maison où cohabitent des SANG MELES ET DES SANG DE BOURBES. Tu verras ce qui t'attendra à noël ! Toute la grande salle s'était tût à ses propos et Sirius avait dit à James : Tu vois je suis vraiment le meilleur des Black ! Le repas avait repris tranquillement comme si aucune menace n'avait pesé sur l'un des élèves.

Il regarda sa jeune amie et sourit, si les deux sangs purs étaient pareils dans leur façon de briser les codes et leur façon de se tenir toujours bien droit, les ressemblances s'arrêtait là. Eloïse bien que désirant plus que tout faire ses preuves, admirait grandement ses parents et était ravis d'être un mélange de ses deux parents : le sourire et les cheveux bruns bouclés de son père, les yeux bleus ciel et la petite taille de sa mère. Sans compter son sens inné de la métamorphose bien sûr.

\- Salut Remus !

\- Bonjour Eloïse, bonjour Marlène !

Cette dernière lui sourit puis les laissa pour aller parler à une autre Serdaigle.

\- Ta maman va mieux ?

\- Oui oui, c'est reparti pour un tour. Tenta de plaisanter vainement Remus.

Il ne savait quel esprit l'avait frappé lorsqu'il avait donné cette excuse à ses camarades de dortoir mais c'était une excellente idée et il l'avait réutilisé pour justifier son absence auprès de toutes personnes lui ayant demandé ce qu'il comptait faire de son week-end.

\- Tu as passé un bon week-end toi ?

\- Oh oui ! Je suis allée à nos essais de quidditch samedi et je pense sincèrement qu'on a toute nos chances de gagner le match ! Ceux de Gryffondor sont ce soir c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je me demande pourquoi ils sont en semaine d'ailleurs.

\- C'est parce que Gideon ne veut pas d'un élève déjà en retenue la troisième semaine. Expliqua en riant Eloïse

\- Attends tu connais Gideon ? Lui demanda un Remus interloqué.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est mon cousin. Ma mère est une Prewet. D'ailleurs il a une sœur Molly qui a eu un bébé l'année dernière il s'appelle Bill, il est a-do-rable on lui a offert un petit renard en peluche. C'est une peluche moldu parce que le mari de Molly, Arthur est fan d'eux. Tiens salut Lily !

Ce qui était marrant avec Eloïse c'était cette capacité de parler de tout et de rien avec tout le monde, elle s'était déjà faite des amis dans les quatre maisons. Il était ravi d'avoir des cours en commun avec elle à savoir métamorphose, sortilège et botanique. Ce qui était drôle c'est qu'elle excellait déjà dans les deux premières matières mais elle ne s'intéressait tellement pas à la dernière que le professeur chourave l'avait mise à côté de Remus pour qu'elle se reconcentre un peu ce qui n'avait absolument pas marché. Elle avait donc finit par la mettre en binôme avec Sirius qui était tout autant distrait en cours qu'elle et le professeur avait bien raison puisque Eloïse, écoutant Lily qui avait déclaré ne pas supporter James et Sirius, avait décidé de ne pas leurs parler non plus. Sirius ne faisait pas non plus d'effort puisqu'il tentait par tous les moyens possibles de parler avec James.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva et ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle. Aujourd'hui il devait transformer une souris en pelote de laine. Evidemment, Eloïse fut la première à réussir ce qui fit gagner 20 points à Serdaigle, puis ce fut au tour de James et Sirius qui une fois qu'ils eurent réussis décidèrent de commencer à se parler entre eux sans faire attention aux autres. La fillette aida Remus à réussir la métamorphose. Il était plutôt content des personnes qui l'entouraient. En effet Eloïse l'aidait dans cette matière et en astronomie, Lily en potions et en sortilèges. Il aidait à son tour Peter en défense contre les forces du mal et ce dernier lui montrait ses notes d'histoire de la magie car la personne pouvant suivre un cours du professeur Binns n'était pas encore né. Les deux autres personnes qui lui parlait était Sirius et James et c'était avec plaisir qu'il les retrouvait dans le dortoir et parfois même aux repas après de longues heures de cours ou passés à la bibliothèque.

Lors du repas de midi, Remus s'installa près d'eux et de Peter. Les deux garçons bruns étaient en pleine élaboration de leur première farce à Poudlard et réfléchissait à un moyen pour éviter de faire repérer par Apollon Picott le concierge de Poudlard. Remus décida d'essayer de les aider. Après tout faire partie d'une farce sans avoir aucun moyen de se faire prendre -puisque ce n'est pas lui qui lancerait le sortilège « Locomotor barda » sur les Serpentard- semblait très amusant. Il fut d'ailleurs étonner que les deux Gryffondors sachent déjà utiliser ce sort :

\- Mais vous êtes déjà arriver à le lancer ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répliqua Sirius.

\- Après tout ils ne se sont pas entrainer TOUT le weekend… Lui expliqua Peter qui avait enfin cessé de bégayer lorsqu'il s'adressait aux deux sangs purs.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, il est un peu de mauvais poil car la première fois qu'on est passé du stade « lever une chaussure » à lever un humain, Sirius l'a fait tomber expliqua James en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh ça va toi ! Toi tu n'as bien réussi à faire léviter la chaussure qu'au bout de ton cinquième essai… D'ailleurs Remus ça t'ennuierai de nous donner un coup de main ce soir après le diner ? On aimerait essayer de faire bouger trois personnes à la fois, on a demandé à Franck de venir aussi.

\- Pas de soucis je viendrai.

\- Génial merci Remus ! Ça te dit de nous accompagner voir les essais de quidditch avec nous ce soir ? Comme on voudrait intégrer l'équipe l'année prochaine on s'est dit que ce serait bien de voir comment ça se passe cette année. Tu peux venir aussi Peter.

\- Oui ça serait trop cool ! S'exclama Peter avec un plaisir non feint.

\- Je peux venir avec mon amie Eloïse ?

\- La petite Fawley ? Mais elle est à Serdaigle non ? Demanda James

\- Oui mais elle a dit que ça lui permettrait de voir son cousin.

\- Pas de soucis alors, de toute façon elle est pas aussi prétentieuse que son amie la rouquine !

\- James ! Son amie la « rouquine » est mon amie aussi !

\- D'ailleurs je trouve que tu en parles beaucoup de cette fille pour quelqu'un qui ne peut pas la voir.

La taquinerie de Sirius ne plut pas à James qui répondit par un jeté de purée, ce à quoi répondit immédiatement son vis-à-vis. C'est le professeur Flitwick qui passait par là qui arrêta la bagarre avec une perte de 50 points pour les Gryffondors. Alice -une fille de leur année- et Lily soupirèrent bruyamment et Remus leur adressa un sourire désolé.

La fin de journée fut riche en émotions, lors des essais James et Sirius avait sifflé la moitié des joueurs qui tenait moins bien sur un balais qu'eux selon leurs dire -Remus ne les croyait à peine après tout ils n'avaient fait que deux séances de vol et après deux semaines il commençait à connaitre l'arrogance de Messires Potter et Black. Eloïse les avait taquinés tous le long en leurs rappelant sans arrêt que ça augmentait considérablement les chances de son équipe de remporter la coupe cette année – il avait entendu Sirius dire à James que c'était elle leur prochaine cible. Après les essais ils étaient allés diner puis était allés dans le dortoir où ils avaient bien rit, il était tombé plusieurs fois sur les fesses par la faute de l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons de dortoir. En tout cas ce fut une très bonne journée qui promettait sept folles années à Poudlard…

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. Vu qu'il y a la rentrée qui prend pas mal de place je n'ai volontairement pas raconté plus de jours que ça sur le premier mois, je ne voulais pas faire un premier chapitre trop conséquent après tout près de 5000 mots ça fait une bonne mise en bouche !**

 **Pour la rencontre Sirius/James je n'ai les livres dans mon appart' qu'en anglais donc je suis preneuse si vous avez la vraie traduction !**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensés de ce début ? Les caractères des personnages connus sont à peu près respectés ? Vous aimez bien ma petite Eloïse ? Elle aura un rôle relativement important d'ici quelques années donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	2. Chapter 2: octobre 1971

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimers : Toute la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas cependant certains personnages sont imaginés par mes soins.**

 **Un grand merci à Chadoxx pour ta review, je suis ravie de voir qu'Eloïse te plaise ! Pour Peter, je me suis dit qu'il n'a pas toujours été le traitre que l'on connait donc j'espère que sa petite apparition à la fin du chapitre te plaira aussi et que ce chapitre te plaira ;).**

La fin du mois de septembre passa vite et arriva le début du mois d'octobre. Le temps passait réellement à une vitesse folle songea Remus. En ce début de soirée, il était à la bibliothèque avec Lily, Eloïse et Severus. Ce dernier semblait s'être fait à contrecœur de travailler avec eux, car il savait qu'il était obligé de partager Lily s'il voulait avoir un peu de temps avec elle. Il adorait ces moments passés à la bibliothèque ; calme et studieux. Lily et Severus était en train de se battre sur s'il fallait ou non suivre les instructions des potions à la lettre, lui finissait les trente centimètres de parchemin que leurs avait donnés le professeur Chourrave -ce qui avait fait s'exclamer bruyamment Sirius, non mais des devoirs en botanique quelle idée ! Et sa binôme ne l'avait pour une fois pas contredit- cette dernière était en train de remettre ses notes d'histoire de la magie au propre en copiant certains passages sur les parchemins de Remus et Peter, ensuite elle les dupliquait et tous les trois se trouvait avec les notes les plus complètes de leur année. Il entendit l'horloge sonné 21 heures et il se demanda si ses compagnons de dortoir avait finis leurs retenues. Finalement, ils s'étaient fait prendre par Picott lors de leur blague sur les Serpentards, Peter n'ayant pas réussis à l'occuper assez longtemps. Cependant les deux compères étaient déjà en train de réfléchir à la farce qu'ils feraient à la jeune Fawley qui s'était moqué de leur équipe de quidditch et ils avaient décidés de ne pas en parler avec Remus puisque celui-ci était ami avec « l'ennemi ». Par vengeance, celui-ci était allé dire à son amie que les deux Gryffondors préparaient une attaque contre elle, elle avait éclaté de rire en lui disant que c'était de bonne guerre et qu'elle les attendait de pied ferme.

Mme Pince vint les prévenir qu'il était temps de partir car la bibliothèque allait fermer ses portes, Eloïse râla car selon elle c'était beaucoup trop tôt –le sens de l'exagération était définitivement quelque chose qu'elle partageait avec Potter- et Severus se moqua d'elle en lui disant qu'elle était définitivement un vrai rat de bibliothèque, la fillette leva un sourcil, sembla peser le pour et le contre pour finalement ne rien dire. Elle balança ses cheveux derrière son épaule et partit en souhaitant une excellente nuit juste à Remus et Lily. Ils sourirent tous les deux et se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame. Ils arrivèrent là-bas en même temps que ses trois camarades de dortoir, en les voyant Lily dit au revoir à Remus et les snoba dans une imitation parfaite de son amie Serdaigle.

Il rit doucement :

\- Mais comment tu fais pour être amie avec une fille pareille ? Râla James en passant le trou du tableau.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en lui murmurant « il est fou d'elle » ce qui le fit rire encore plus :

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Remus ?

\- J'étais juste en train de penser à ce matin quand tu as crié au professeur Chourave comment le Dieu de la plante n'apprécierait pas que l'on gaspille ses précieux membres pour faire un devoir.

Comment recentrer l'attention de James ? En parlant de lui bien sûr !

\- J'avoue qu'elle était pas mal celle-là !

\- Oui si seulement les parchemins était réellement faits de plantes…

\- Lupin 1 - Potter 0… Désolé vieux frère ! S'exclama bruyamment Sirius.

\- Parce que tu le savais toi peut être !

\- Tu es si susceptible James Fleamont Potter !

\- La ferme Sirius Orion Black !

Leurs chamailleries eurent lieux jusqu'à leurs arrivées dans le dortoir où continua par une bataille d'oreiller jusqu'à ce que Remus finisse sa douche. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et avant de fermer ses rideaux Remus surprit une conversation entre les deux presque frères :

\- Demain matin opération « plumage de l'aigle ».

\- C'est quoi ce nom de code pourri sérieux James ?

\- Je trouve que ça colle très bien à la situation mon vieux !

\- Pfff si tu le dis ! Ce qui compte c'est le résultat !

\- Ouai t'as carrément raison !

Remus souri dans son lit ça faisait 20 jours que les deux garçons préparaient leur vengeance et ça y est, elle allait arriver !

/

Sirius se leva d'un bond, c'était le grand jour ! Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se venger de la petite Fawley ! Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, après tous les cours de botanique serait surement beaucoup plus long s'il n'était pas à côté d'elle -ça passait presque moitié aussi vite que lorsqu'il était à coté de James. Mais on ne pouvait pas se moquer impunément de son équipe de quiddich sans en subir les conséquences. Voyant que les rideaux de son acolyte était toujours tirés, il s'empressa d'aller les tirer et de secouer le garçon par l'épaule :

\- James ! James ! C'est le jour du « bec dans le jus d'orange » !

\- « Le bec dans le jus d'orange » ! Et après tu oses te moquer de mon nom de code !

\- Debout ! T'as intérêt d'être habillé quand je sors de la douche ! Et réveille Lupin aussi, sans lui tout le plan tombe à l'eau !

Après tout c'était vrai, tous les jeudis Fawley venait prendre son petit déjeuner à leurs tables afin de se rendre aux cours de botanique avec Remus et Lily, et aujourd'hui ne devait pas faire exception !

Sirius se dirigeait tranquillement avec ses camarades de dortoir, il ne fallait surtout pas que Remus se doute de quelque chose… Cependant, au vu du regard suspicieux que lui avait lancé le châtain, ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose… Foi de Black ça n'interférait pas dans son plan ! Il laissa Remus s'installer au côté de son amie rousse, puis alla s'installer en face d'elle –James bien qu'il était bien sur très attiré par elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné s'il lui avait laissé cette place. Peter avait l'air très heureux, surement parce qu'il n'avait pas à choisir entre se mettre près de Lupin ou près de James qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup admirer. Ce dernier, se tourna brusquement et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Aigle en vue ! Aigle en vue ! » Pour la discrétion on repassera soupira-t-il. La Serdaigle en question se posa à côté de son copain et ils commencèrent tous deux à échanger, enfin de son point de vue, elle parlait et Remus lui répondait de temps à autre. Il était fasciné par la capacité qu'il avait à écouter tout ce qu'elle lui racontait… Après tout elle lui parlait à lui beaucoup moins et pourtant il n'écoutait pas tout ce qu'elle disait ! Tout à coup la petite chouette de la jeune fille arriva et déposa un courrier à Remus. Etrange pensa-t-il pourquoi il n'utilisait pas un grand-duc de l'école comme tout le monde ? C'est à ce moment-là que choisit James pour faire diversion. Il balança un grand coup de pied à sa droite qui tomba sur le tibia d'Alice qui s'enflamma d'un coup et lui cria dessus. Toute la grande salle avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Même Fawley…Même Remus… Même Peter. Ah non ! Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Peter qui le regarda l'air surprit, il lui fit les gros yeux, Pettigrow ne sembla toujours pas comprendre. Il soupira puis refit les gros yeux. Ah bah ça y est, il a compris ! Pas trop tôt ! Peter jeta donc quelques gouttes de la potion qu'il tenait dans sa poche dans le jus d'orange de la petite brune en face de lui. La chouette semblait le regarder furieuse et il rougit en remettant sa main sous la table. La Chevêche d'Athéna hulula brusquement et tous les regards aux alentours se tournèrent vers elle ce qui fit s'arrêter la dispute de James et Alice. Eloïse caressa doucement Gaïa et lui donna un bout de bacon, puis elle prit une gorgée de jus d'orange. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, des plumes poussèrent sur tout le corps de la jeune fille et un bec commença à pousser sur son visage. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour rire mais elle n'y parvint pas, ce qui la fit rire encore plus fort. Lily exaspéré leur jeta un regard noir et proposa à la jeune fille de l'emmener aussi tôt à l'infirmerie, elle hocha la tête puis elles partirent ensemble sous les regards des élèves. Sirius allait regarder James quand il tomba sur Remus ; son visage était pale et il regardait l'endroit où se tenait quelques moments plus tôt son amie la bouche grande ouverte :

\- Hé Remus, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, les effets durent maximum une heure ça va aller.

Il le regarda interdit, puis marmonna : je vais aux toilettes avant de partir. Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant de reprendre leurs repas.

/

C'était la fin de leurs cours de botanique et Remus tremblait encore. Voir son amie se transformer comme ça lui avait rappelé sa condition et il en était encore bouleversé, il savait qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne pouvait s'être blessé mais il avait eu énormément peur pour elle. Alors qu'il contournait la serre n°3 pour aller en cours de potion, une petite fille les attendait adossé contre un mur :

\- Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu en cours plus tôt ?

\- On m'avait donné une excuse pour louper les deux heures alors je l'ai prise ! J'ai finis de copier l'histoire de la magie du coup, tiens il y a aussi la copie et les notes de Peter ! Au fait merci les gars ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Les deux garçons lui sourirent et Sirius leva les deux pouces en l'air comme à la répartition.

On était le 21 octobre et aujourd'hui avait eu lieux le premier match de quidditch de l'année et quel match… Il opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Remus était heureux car la pleine lune avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant, sinon jamais il n'aurait pu assister au match. Il se dirigeait vers les gradins accompagné de Lily, Alice, Franck et Eloïse. Cette dernière s'amusait beaucoup depuis une quinzaine de jour, en effet elle s'amusait à faire des clins d'œil aux deux Gryffondors qui l'avaient transformé en aigle et ces deux derniers se demandaient inquiet ce qu'elle avait prévu pour se venger. Le match commença tranquillement et la petite brune installée deux rangés de sièges plus haut que ses anciens malfaiteurs avait un étrange sourire collé aux lèvres. Remus était sûr qu'elle avait prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui. Il espérait simplement que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui toucherait un joueur sinon elle allait se faire haïr par tous ce côté des gradins. Mais il ne doutait pas de l'instinct de survie de la jeune fille… Après une heure de jeux les scores était très serré 40 à 30 pour les Serpentards, on vit les deux attrapeurs se ruer au même endroit tout le monde se figea et observa le souffle coupé la bataille… Tout le monde sauf une Serdaigle qui sortit délicatement sa baguette et jeta présentement un maléfice aux deux jeunes gens devant elle. Ils se retrouvèrent avec des chauves furies sur eux et ne purent rien voir de la bataille devant eux. D'ailleurs, toutes les personnes présentes près d'eux c'était soudainement délaissé du match pour les regarder, beaucoup éclatèrent de rire avant de recentrer leurs attentions sur le match. Lorsque enfin l'attrapeur des Serpentard –un certain Lucius Malefoy- attrapa le vif d'or, le maléfice lancé sur James et Sirius s'arrêta. Les deux garçons soupirèrent de contentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la défaite de leurs équipes… James lança un regard noir à Eloïse qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se tourna vers Alice et lui dit que ce maléfice, elle l'apprendrait à ses nièces pour qu'elles puissent se défendre.

Malgré la blague d'Eloïse, le retour à la tour des Gryffondors fut maussade. Bien sûr Remus savait que l'équipe de quidditch n'était pas top cette année, mais c'était une chose de le savoir et une autre de voir les rouges et or se faire battre par leurs ennemis.

Une fois tous arrivés dans la salle commune, les Gryffondors montèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs. James s'affala sur son lit maugréant contre le capitaine de l'équipe qui n'acceptait pas les premières années aux essais. Sirius s'installa à côté de lui et râla lui aussi. Après sa douche, Remus revint dans le dortoir et entendit que les deux garçons n'avaient toujours pas changé de sujet et que Peter avait réussis à s'intégrer à la conversation:

\- Le pire ça va être de voir les serpentards ravis de leurs équipes !

\- Pfff, m'en parle pas ! En plus ils étaient archi nuls ! Ils ont trop mal joué… Grommela James

Remus n'était pas d'accord avec James, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant ses camarades. Il ne portait pas les Serpentards dans son cœur bien que contrairement à James ou Sirius il ne les haïssait pas non plus, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait trouvé qu'ils s'étaient bien débrouillés. Surtout l'attrapeur. Il s'installa en tailleur sur son propre lit, et regarda les autres jeunes:

\- Non mais le pire, c'est quand on va voir ce Snivellus !

\- Arrête je suis sûr qu'il s'est même pas ce que quidditch veut dire !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, ces deux-là était de mauvaise foi quand ils s'y mettaient ! S'il y avait quelqu'un que James Potter aimait moins que Lily c'était bien lui. Il n'était même pas sûr que les garçons lui avait adressé la parole depuis leurs arrivés à Poudlard.

-J'ai une idée Black ! On devra lui lancer un « Mutismus » en cours de potion lundi.

-C'est quoi comme sort ca ?

-« Ca » mon cher Peter est un sort qui bien exécuté empêche quelqu'un de parler. Tu as ta langue qui fait comme des nœuds dans ta bouche. Si t'as une petite langue ça te fait juste bégayer. Expliqua théâtralement James.

-Aaaaah, ça a l'air super cool comme sort !

-Quelque chose me dit que le sortilège de Langue de plomb est un peu dur à faire pour des premières années…

-Tu sous-estime mes talents mon cher Lupin ?

-Remus n'a pas tort James… Cependant un petit « Crache limace » est largement à notre portée ! Répliqua Sirius

-Vous savez je ne suis pas sûr qu'attaquer Severus soit une bonne idée. Il ne vous a rien fait…

-Remus vit un peu ! Une petite blague n'a jamais tué personne ! Regarde nous, on a été des victimes il y a moins de deux heures et pourtant on va bien !

-Oh d'ailleurs faudrait qu'on demande à Fawley de nous montrer comment elle fait si bien ces chauves furies ! J'ai trouvé ca impressionnant.

-Ouaip ! Faudrait qu'on réfléchisse à une vengeance aussi !

-Oui faites donc ça tiens. Bonne nuit les gars.

-'Nuit Remus. S'exclamèrent en cœur Sirius, James et Peter.

Oui, quitte à faire il préférait qu'il s'attaque à Eloïse qui le prendrait bien et qui trouverait un moyen de leurs rendre la pareille. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment Severus, pour tout dire il lui était indifférent. Mais il paressait assez renfermé sur lui-même et il risquait de très mal prendre le fait que deux élèves de Gryffondors l'attaque.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit James, qu'il fallait qu'il vive un peu et soupira. Bien sûr, il aimerait pouvoir agir inconsciemment et faire des farces à tout va, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de prendre du retard dans ses devoirs mais également parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de décevoir Dumbledore. Après tout, si un autre directeur avait été en faction il n'aurait sans doute pas eu le droit de venir s'instruire. Sa maman disait souvent qu'il était plus mature que les autres du fait de sa stature particulière… Mais c'était totalement faux. Il avait juste été élevé sans autres enfants et c'était d'ailleurs un miracle s'il avait réussi à si bien s'intégrer. Bien sûr il n'était pas vraiment ami avec les garçons partageant son dortoir, portant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux d'être tombés sur eux comme compagnons. En plus d'eux, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Eloïse et Lily car elles étaient toutes les deux studieuses.

Il décida de ne plus penser à tout ça et alla se coucher.

/

 _Lundi 23 octobre_

Sirius dans un demi-sommeil comme tous les matins, c'était le dernier du dortoir à se lever. Remus était le premier, il se levait toujours avec une rapidité déconcertante comme s'il avait besoin de moins de sommeil que les autres. Se douchant les soirs, il passait rapidement à la salle de bain puis sortait du dortoir. Venait ensuite James, et c'était à cause de lui que Sirius perdait quinze bonnes et précieuses minutes de sommeil. En effet, le brun ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, après tout il était fils unique provenant d'un manoir et ces deux parents travaillaient. Donc même si c'était un de leurs jours de repos, il occupait à lui seul un étage entier et pouvait donc claquer les portes comme bon lui semblait. Habitude qu'il n'arriva pas à perdre malgré les reproches de Peter et lui-même. Peter qui était également réveillé par James mettait dix bonnes minutes avant d'aller se doucher où il restait sous l'eau un bon moment. En effet, James puis Sirius avait le temps d'aller se doucher chacun leurs tours dans la seconde douche puis de descendre aller prendre leurs petits déjeuner où Peter les rejoignait un long moment plus tard.

Comme prévu vingt minutes plus tard, Sirius et James descendirent tous les deux pour aller manger. Traversant la salle commune, le jeune Black se souvint de la chose qui l'avait chiffonné tous le dimanche :

-Dis James tu ne penses pas que tu as été un peu dur avec Remus samedi soir ?

-Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quoi ?

-Tu lui as dit qu'il devait « vivre » un peu plus.

-Ah oui ? 'M'en souvient plus !

\- C'est quand il a dit qu'on ne devrait pas faire notre blague à Rogue.

-Ah ouai ! C'est rien je suis sûr qu'il a oublié depuis le temps et puis c'est vrai quoi c'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de défendre Servillus !

\- Non tu ne m'a pas compris je crois… Je voulais dire que lui parler de « vivre » alors que sa mère est malade c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée …

James se figea dans le couloir. Il ouvrit grand la bouche puis la referma à plusieurs reprises :

-Mince alors je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ça !

-Ouai j'ai remarqué…

-Tu penses que je devrais aller m'excuser ?

-Non je pense pas, ça risque de l'embarrasser plus qu'autre chose et si ça se trouve il a oublié.

\- Oui tu as raison ! Mais dis voir depuis quand tu utilises des mots comme « embarrasser » toi ?

\- Attends mon vieux, j'appartiens à la noble famille Black ne l'oublie pas veux-tu !?

Sirius réprima son septième bâillement en moins de cinq minutes. Les cours de Binns étaient vraiment les plus ennuyeux ! Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et vit James qui s'était endormis dans le creux de son coude. Ca le fit soupirer… Il ne pouvait même pas faire un pendu avec lui ! Il se tourna à sa droite où il vit Alice, il s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de coude pour lui proposer une partie, quand il l'a vu se retourner vers Lily, lui faire un clin d'œil et écrire frénétiquement sur un bout de papier. Déjà occupé… Il fallait qu'il trouve un truc d'utile à faire afin que son heure ici ne soit pas perdu pour de bon… Après quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions, il décida que faire la liste des pour et des contre afin de savoir s'il fallait lancer un sortilège à Snivellus. Après dix bonnes minutes, il redressa la tête fière de lui. Alors, voyons voir donc les pour:

*Lui faire enlever ce sourire satisfait qu'il avait ce matin.

*Le rapprocher d'une salle de bain.

*Se venger de TOUS les Serpentards.

*Avoir les Gryffondors heureux d'avoir des premières années si ingénieux.

*S'entrainer à lancer des sortilèges.

*C'est un sortilège donc un tour facile à organiser.

*Et, il y avait peu de risque de se faire prendre s'ils se cachaient au milieu des élèves (Gryffondors bien entendu).

*Servillus sera humilié à jamais ! Ou au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

*Voir si les limaces sont aussi grosses que son nez.

*Montrer à toute l'école que James et lui savent faire des blagues.

*Montrer aux Serpents qu'il n'est pas comme eux.

Ça c'était une sacré liste pensa t il satisfait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la liste des contre. Enfin « liste » était un bien grand mot, il n'y avait en fait qu'une seule raison pouvant les empêcher de ne pas faire leur tour : Remus avait dit non. Sirius soupira en mordant le bout de plume. Il jeta un regard à ce dernier qui écoutait à moitié ce que disait Binns. Il retourna à sa feuille puis fit l'aller-retour plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que Remus sente le poids d'un regard sur lui et se tourne. Sirius lui fit un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit puis ils retournèrent tous les deux à leurs cours. Après tout, il leur avait juste dit qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, pas qu'il ne fallait pas le faire. Rassuré par cette pensée, Sirius entreprit de réveiller son déjà fidèle compagnon en le pinçant et en lui collant des grands coups de coude.

/

 _Mercredi 26 octobre_

Il faisait froid ce matin-là et Remus bien enveloppé dans sa cape maudissait les cours de vol sur balais. Bien sûr c'était un cours important –tout sorcier digne de ce nom se devait de savoir voler – mais il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il était éloigné du sol… Et après sept séances de vols il pouvait dire que le baisais n'était vraiment pas son moyen de locomotion préféré. De toute façon ses parents n'auraient pas les moyens de lui en offrir un alors à quoi bon passer une année complète à parfaire son vol ? Surtout que madame Bibine avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils auraient une heure de cours par semaine quel que soit le temps qu'il ferait dehors afin de les habituer aux conditions météorologiques réelles. En plus le cours était commun avec les Serpentards, il entendait donc à loisir James et Sirius se moquer ouvertement de ceux qui se débrouillaient le moins bien. Et ces derniers se débrouillaient bien mieux que lui soupira-t-il.

Arrivé sur le terrain d'entrainement il salua Lily qui était en train de parler avec Severus et prit un balai auprès de son professeur. Il vit au loin arriver Sirius et James, ce dernier en voyant la jeune rousse parler à Rogue eu un reniflement dédaigneux et Remus pria silencieusement Merlin pour que les deux compères ne fassent pas quelque chose qui mettrait Severus en danger. Madame Bibine commençait de compter les élèves quand Peter arriva en courant, elle lui lança un regard réprobateur lui rappelant que son cours était comme les autres et qu'elle ne tolérait aucun retard. Peter s'excusa en rougissant et vint s'installer près de Remus :

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler votre équilibre. En effet, il est rare qu'un sorcier se promène sans sac autour de lui. Vous allez vous mettre par deux. Allons allons, dépêchez-vous !

Peter regarda Remus avec un petit sourire que ce dernier lui rendit. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Il était le seul se débrouillant convenablement acceptant de faire équipe avec lui. Il arrivait que Franck lui donne quelques conseils mais il préférait de loin se mettre en équipe avec Eric qui se débrouillait lui aussi assez bien. Evidemment, James et Sirius se mirent ensemble et Lily décida de rester avec Severus. Elle aussi c'était quelqu'un de bien songea Remus, l'une des seuls de Gryffondor à rester ami avec un Serpentard sans avoir de préjugés. S'il devait dire à quelqu'un qu'il était un loup garou se serait surement à elle. Cependant, il ne lui dira jamais, personne ne devait être au courant !

-Vous voyez les sacs derrière moi ? La moitié d'entre vous vont en glisser un sur leurs épaules. Faites attention, ils sont assez lourd. Les autres vous allez les suivre sans sac sur les épaules pour les soutenir au cas où ils auraient un problème. Vous vous prendrez un sifflet, au moindre souci vous m'appeler d'accord ?

-Oui madame Bibine !

-Vous irez jusqu'au deuxième arbre à votre droite puis vous reviendrez. Ca fait environ neuf cent mètres c'est pas mal pour une première fois.

Remus laissa Peter s'équiper et alla chercher un sifflet. Puis il le rejoignit, son camarade se plaignit de la lourdeur du sac « il devait avoir du plomb la dedans ce n'est pas possible ». Puis ils grimpèrent sur leurs balais et attendirent le signal de leur professeur. Comme il s'en doutait, Peter réussit l'exercice haut la main, Remus lui mis quatre fois plus longtemps à faire le même trajet et à une attitude beaucoup plus basse. Son camarade le félicita chaleureusement tout de même. Cependant, la cohésion et l'esprit d'équipe n'était pas la même chez tout le monde. En revenant au sol, les deux garçons remarquèrent un attroupement, ils se posèrent à côté des autres et allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait.

Quand il vit au centre de l'attroupement, James Sirius et Severus, Remus se retourna inquiet vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Madame Bibine. Malheureusement, un Serpentard moins habile que lui était pétrifié au niveau de l'arbre où les élèves devaient tournés. Remus écouta donc angoissé la dispute. Severus d'ordinaire si discret, accusait James de l'avoir poussé. Propos démentit par l'intéressé et par un Sirius qui tapait du pied. C'était sans compter sur la partenaire de vol de Severus qui avait bien évidemment tout vu. Les insultes fusaient entre les quatre jeunes. Le ton montait et Remus pouvait prédire ce qui allait se passer, la seule chose qu'il ignorait était les sorts que ses camarades allaient se lancer. Il vit Sirius et James sortirent leurs baguettes et Severus commença à amorcer un mouvement pour les suivre quand Lily le stoppa :

-Arrête ne sois pas aussi idiot qu'eux !

-Je ne vais pas les laisser me lancer un sort sans réagir quand même !

-Tu vas être puni aussi si tu le fais !

-Bah alors, Snivellus, tu n'es qu'une chiffe mole, peur d'avoir une retenue ? Se moqua James.

-Nous on en a déjà eu une, alors tu vois on a pas peur ! Se venta Sirius

-C'est vrai que vous êtes un exemple pour nous autre… Tu attends quoi que les gens te prennent pour un héros Potter ?

-Siffle tant que tu veux serpent, tu es juste jaloux de nous !

Rogue éclata de rire

-Comment je pourrai être jaloux de vous deux ? Regardez-moi ça vous vous pensez plus intelligent alors que tout le monde sait ici que vous les Gryffondor vous ne savez pas réfléchir !

La dernière réplique de Rogue fit rire les Serpentards qui tapèrent frénétiquement des mains, les rouge et or eux sifflèrent à n'en plus rompre. Lily jeta un regard mauvais à son ami qui dans le feu de l'action de l'aperçut pas. James énervé commença à utiliser une formule quand tout à coup il fut réduit au silence et c'est une madame Bibine furieuse qui cassa le cercle formé autour des adversaires :

-Vous me faites honte ! Tous les trois ! On vous entend depuis l'autre bout du terrain ! Arrêter de vous donner en spectacle ! C'est cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor ET Serpentard ! Vous aurez une retenue pour pendant TOUTE une semaine ! Et on va allez tous de suite voir vos directeurs de maison respectif ! C'est inconcevable de se conduire comme ça pendant un cours ! Les autres récupérez les balais et les sifflets et aller les rangers dans les placards en face de la grande salle, le cours est terminé.

Madame Bibine gratifia d'un dernier regard noir ses trois élèves et partit en direction du château les fautifs sur les talons. Les autres, récupèrent les balais posés au sol et prirent la même direction dans un pas beaucoup plus lent. Remus se récupéra son balais et celui que James avait utilisé puis il remarqua que Lily était resté un peu en retrait. Il fit signe à Peter d'aller ranger son balais et celui de Sirius puis s'approcha d'elle. Il remarqua qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je… Oui oui tout va bien…

-Tu es sur ?

-C'est juste que… Tu tu as entendu Severus ? Quand il a dit que les Gryffondors ne savaient pas réfléchir.

-Ah c'est ça ton souci. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas et qu'il l'a juste dit pour énerver les garçons.

Lily inspira un bon coup et se tourna vers lui :

-Oui je sais bien… Mais tu ne penses pas qu'ils accordent tous les trois beaucoup d'importance à pas grand-chose ? Je veux dire si ils avaient été tous les trois dans la même maison tu ne penses pas que ça irait mieux entre eux ?

-Peut-être un peu oui. Après je ne pense pas qu'il s'entendrait plus que ça tu sais, ils n'ont pas du tout le même genre de caractère.

-Oui tu as raison mais il ne se battrait pas pour des raisons aussi futiles.

-C'est vrai…

-En tout cas merci de m'avoir écouté Remus tu es vraiment un ami!

A ses mots Remus se sentit plus heureux que jamais ! Lui, le loup garou maladroit et absolument pas à l'aise sur un balais avait une amie ! Et quelle amie ! Elle était gentille, intelligente et adorable. Il lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit. Poudlard allait vraiment être une superbe expérience.

 **Voilà le mois d'octobre est terminé, j'espère que ce chapitre deux vous plaira. Si quelque chose vous chiffonne, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je cherche une béta pour corriger cette histoire si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il me fasse signe.**

 **Si ça vous à plus n'hésitez pas à mettre l'histoire dans vos favoris ou à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir et ca remotive ! Si tout se passe bien le chapitre 3 devra arriver avant la fin de la semaine ! Bonne journée.**


	3. Chapter 3: novembre 1971

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre pour cette semaine. Je suis bien occupée samedi donc je ne pourrais pas écrire.**

 **DISCLAIMERS : Toute la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas cependant certains personnages seront imaginés par mes soins.**

 **Un grand merci à Ptitepointe2 pour sa review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _Jeudi 3 novembre_

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois le premier à ouvrir les yeux fut Sirius. A peine réveillé il fit un grand sourire au plafond puis bondit de son lit. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'habiller, préférant sauter dans toute la chambre en criant « C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! ». Il ouvrit les rideaux de la fenêtre la plus proche de son lit le plus rapidement possible et courut s'agenouiller devant celui-ci où des cadeaux l'attendaient. Il était en train de se demander par quels cadeaux commencer quand les rideaux fermant le lit de Remus s'ouvrirent :

\- Bon anniversaire Sirius !

\- Merci mon pote ! A ton avis je commence par lequel ?

Remus écarquilla les yeux, choqué par le nombre de présents attendant son camarade :

-Je ne sais pas, c'est une très bonne question… T'en as combien ?

-Aucune idée ! Sept ou huit surement. Après la plupart sont inintéressant au possible.

-T'as pas le _guide des bonnes manières_ avec son chapitre 1 : ne pas réveiller ses amis avec des cris ?

C'est James qui avait sorti la tête de son lit, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Remus et Sirius se jetèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire :

\- Tu peux parler le porc épic, j'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un faire autant de bruit le matin.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Sirius ! Tu as raison, c'est ta journée il faut que tu en profite un max…

\- Merci Peter ! ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai bien l'intention !

James grommela contre l'idée de dire à quelqu'un comme Sirius que c'était sa journée avant de lui faire un grand sourire et de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et de lui tendre un petit paquet en lui précisant que c'était de la part d'eux trois :

-Oh c'est super les gars ! Vous êtes trop cool ! Mais je pense que je l'ouvrirais en dernier, je vais d'abord me débarrasser de ceux qui sont inintéressant !

Remus se retourna vers Peter en lui jetant un regard interrogateur que ce dernier lui rendit. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers James qui leur adressa un clin d'œil. Sirius n'avait rien remarqué, occupé à déballer son premier cadeau il se retourna vers les autres avec un haussement de sourcils :

-Qui est intéressé par « _Cents mauvaises habitudes que les moldus nous ont inculqués_ » et les recueils d'« _indicateurs du statut de sang pur_ » ?

-Mon dieu c'est horrible ! Qui t'as offert ça ?

-Mes chers parents.

-T'es pas aidé mon pauvre vieux !

-Et on n'est pas au bout ! De la part de mon cher oncle Cygnus une bague avec un serpent dessus orné d'émeraude à la place des yeux. Il y a un mot avec : « N'oublie pas que tu es un Serpentard même si tu as tenté de te rebeller pour te faire remarquer ». Charmant !

Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent gênés. Quelques autres cadeaux dans le même genre firent leurs apparitions renforçant le malaise présent entre eux mais Sirius ne semblait pas le remarquer :

-Et voilà le blason des Black offert par grand père Pollux avec un mot : « Tu es un digne représentant des Black sois en fière. Toujours pur » et consanguin aussi mais ça on évite de le mettre dans notre devise hein grand père ! Ah enfin finis les choses sérieuses et ennuyantes. A nous cadeaux intéressant ! Le premier nous vient de Regulus… Regardez-moi ça ! _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_!C'est trop cool !

-Depuis quand tu aimes lire Sirius ?

-Mon petit Peter tu ne comprends pas ! Mon frère à neuf ans, il ne peut donc pas se permettre de choisir lui-même mes cadeaux, c'est ma mère qui l'accompagne. C'est donc un miracle que je ne me sois pas retrouvé avec un autre bouquin sur l'intérêt d'être un sang pur ou je ne sais quelles bêtises ! En plus c'est LE livre de référence sur le quidditch avec ça sur que je suis pris dans l'équipe l'année prochaine !

-Oh d'accord !

-Tu me le prêteras hein ? Demanda James des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Evidemment ! Mais t'as pas intérêt d'être admis dans l'équipe et pas moi l'année prochaine !

Le cadeau suivant était celui de son oncle Alphard. Il lui avait offert deux capes se chauffant l'hiver et se rafraichissant l'été. Elles étaient toutes les deux noires, l'une avec un liseret or et l'autre un liseret rouge. Elles étaient accompagnées d'un mot : « Je te souhaite un très heureux anniversaire Sirus, reste tel que tu es, ne laisse pas ta famille te changer ». Il eut un grand sourire en voyant ce mot et plia délicatement les deux capes. Le cadeau suivant était celui d'Andromeda Tonks, sa cousine. Elle lui avait offert un magnifique bracelet en cuir. Au centre de celui-ci trônait la réplique d'un vif d'or. Les quatre garçons furent bouche bée devant le cadeau. Sirius l'observa longuement avant de le passer à son poignet droit. Finalement, il prit le dernier cadeau, celui de James et l'ouvrit à toute vitesse. C'était un calendrier où chaque mois une équipe différente était représenté, les joueurs de novembre les Pies de Montrose –l'équipe préféré de Sirius- tenait une immense banderole où il était écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Sirius » et le capitaine lui faisait des grands signes de la main. Emu par ce beau cadeau, Sirius remercia chaleureusement ses camarades. Remus jeta un coup d'œil négligemment à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus que trente minutes avant le premier cours. Sirius et Peter se précipitèrent donc dans les deux salles de bain se préparer.

/

Remus était à la bibliothèque avec Peter et Lily depuis trente minutes quand Eloïse se jeta sur la chaise à côté de lui. Elle leur souri à tour de rôle :

\- Salut ! Contente de te voir Peter ! Ce n'est pas souvent que tu viens étudier avec nous !

-Oh oui, je… C'est que que R-Remus a accepté d-de m'aider pour mon c-cours de dé-défense…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas une critique au contraire ! Je suis super contente que tu sois là.

-A ces mots Remus vit son ami rougir de plaisir ce qui le fit sourire. Il était ravi de voir que celui-ci s'intégrait assez bien avec les deux filles :

-Severus n'est pas là ?

-Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il a fini sa semaine de retenue hier soir. Lui répondit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux à Remus et Peter. Le premier haussa simplement les épaules, le second prit une teinte encore plus cramoisie qu'avant :

-Nous regarde pas comme ça Lily, James et Sirius n'ont pas parlé de lui. Apparemment ils ont décidés de se calmer un peu après la semaine de retenue…

-Étonnant…

-Ils d-doivent cher-chercher qu-quelque ch-chose d'impressionnant à f-faire. Bégaya Peter qui n'osait pas regarder la jeune rousse dans les yeux.

-S'ils se concentraient un peu plus sur les cours… Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ils ne sont pas mauvais… Même plutôt bon. Ça à l'air inné chez eux. Répondit tranquillement Remus même si il savait qu'attendre une gentillesse de la part de Lily sur James était aussi difficile que la situation contraire.

-Je suppose qu'on vous apprend les bases lorsque vous êtes enfant ? Demanda Lily à Eloïse en se tournant vers elle. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais ca dépend vraiment des familles. Moi ma maman travaille du coup c'est grand-mère qui s'est occupé de mon éducation. Elle m'a surtout appris à lire, compter, parler d'une façon correct et les bonnes manières. Mais c'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup de livres sur les sortilèges et la métamorphose à la maison. J'en ai lu beaucoup l'été avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Papa m'expliquait ce que je ne comprenais pas.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête :

-Sinon je change légèrement de sujet mais vous savez ce que Sirius m'a demandé pour son anniversaire ? Une partie de nos notes des cours de Binns.

-Sérieusement ? Tu vois Lily il s'intéresse un minimum aux cours ! Rit Remus en regardant la petite rousse qui poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je lui ai donné pardi ! En lui faisant promettre en échange qu'il m'offrirait un super cadeau pour mon anniversaire !

-C'est qu-quand ?

-Le neuf juin ! Retenez bien ! Surtout vous les garçons, il me faut quelqu'un pour lui rappeler !

-Pas de soucis Eloïse.

-Et vous vous lui avez offert quelque chose ? Demanda la petite brune en se tournant vers les garçons.

-Eh bien, c'est assez gênant en fait. Et cool de sa part aussi. James lui a offert de notre part un calendrier avec les différentes équipes de quidditch. En plus il est personnalisé.

Eloïse siffla d'admiration. Madame Pince se retourna et lui demanda de se taire, la petite s'excusa sous le regard amusé de Lily :

-Ça doit couter cher !

-Sacrément ! Répondit Eloïse.

-Oui et James refuse qu'on lui rembourse même qu'une noize.

-Il ne faut pas que vous vous sentiez gênés. Les Potter sont riche presqu'autant que ma famille alors que grand père a été ministre de la magie. Le papa de James a dû lui dire quand il lui a envoyé le calendrier de ne pas vous demandez de remboursement. Ça me parait normal.

Et le cadeau de James ne fut pas sa seule surprise ce soir-là. Un petit gâteau d'anniversaire fut posé dans l'assiette de Sirius. Avec l'aide d'Eloïse qui l'a mis en contact avec son cousin Gideon, James a pu faire passer cette commande un peu spéciale aux elfes de maison.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Sirius les remercia à nouveau chaleureusement pour lui avoir fait passer le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

/

 _Mercredi 13 novembre : Deuxième jour après la pleine lune._

James et Sirius dévalait les escaliers quatre par quatre pour aller au deuxième étage. En effet, il avait cours de sortilèges avec Monsieur Flitwick tous les mercredis matin après leur heure de vol. Malheureusement, cette séance ci s'était finit sous des trombes d'eau. Madame Bibine coopérative avait fait finir son cours dix minutes plus tôt afin que les élèves puissent se sécher convenablement. Les deux compères avaient alors décidé d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée mais sans penser que le temps qu'ils leurs étaient accordés était court, malgré la pause de dix minutes présentes entre les deux cours.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle essoufflés, James jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui annonçait sept minutes de retard. Il frappa à la porte et ils entendirent la voix fluette de leur professeur leur dire d'entrer :

-Bonjour monsieur. Nous somme désolé pour le retard. C'est à cause de la pluie, on a mis un peu de temps pour aller se changer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vos camarades m'ont prévenu. Allez-vous asseoir Mais attention la prochaine fois, ce sera des points en moins pour votre maison !

-Bien sûr Monsieur, et encore désolé.

-Rappelez-moi de vous apprendre le sortilège d'imperméabilité si on a le temps cette année. Bien, qui peut expliquer à nos deux retardataires de quoi va traiter la leçon d'aujourd'hui ? Oui, miss Evans ?

-On va travailler sur le maléfice du Saucisson.

-Très bien. Et quel est son but ?

-La personne visée est paralysée. Ses pieds et mains sont liés et sa mâchoire est bloquée.

-Parfait miss Evans. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un peut ajouter quelque chose ? Oui monsieur Vigot ?

-La personne touchée peut toujours bouger les yeux et entendre.

-C'est cela, elle peut également voir. Dix points pour Serdaigle.

Les yeux de Sirius se promenèrent machinalement dans la salle. Tout à coup, il croisa le visage concentré de Remus. Il sursauta, étonné. En effet, Remus n'était pas allé en cours toute la journée d'hier et en cours de vol ce matin. En fait, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le repas de lundi soir. Étonnant.

-La formule pour effectuer ce maléfice est Petrificus Totalus. Répéter après moi Petriiiificus Tooootalus.

-Tous les élèves répétèrent en cœur plusieurs fois la formule sauf Sirius qui garda le regard fixé sur son camarade de dortoir.

-C'est très bien. Avec votre baguette vous devez faire un demi-cercle de gauche à droite puis abaissé votre baguette comme ceci... A vous… Très bien ! Maintenant, mettez-vous par deux et exercé vous chacun votre tour.

James et Sirius s'installèrent face à face dans un coin de la pièce :

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais tout à l'heure ? Tu n'écoutais pas le cours.

-Je ne regardais pas Flitwick mais j'écoutais.

-Ouai si tu veux… Alors ?

-Remus est revenu.

-Ah ouai ? James fit rapidement le tour de la salle des yeux. Ah ouai ! Et alors ? Sa maman est malade il nous l'a déjà dit.

-Et alors, tu trouves pas ça _bizarre_ toi qu'il ait loupé le cours d'avant ?

-Il a l'air fatigué. Madame Bibine a peut-être trouvé préférable que vu son état il ne grimpe pas sur un balais.

-Et tu ne trouves pas ça _étrange_ qu'il est l'air fatigué toi ?

-Je pense que si il va voir sa maman ce n'est pas pour dormir dans un lit confortable toute la nuit. Il doit la veiller

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Regarde comme il sourit à Fawley, il ne serait pas si joyeux si sa maman était malade à ce point si ?

-C'est surement qu'il n'a pas envie de faire supporter son inquiétude à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est quelqu'un de gentil. S'agaça James. Tu le dit toi-même. Et s'il te plait ne va pas l'embêter avec ça okay ?

-D'accord…

-Tu m'a pas l'air conv…

-Messieurs Potter et Black. Au lieu de bavarder montrez-moi donc comment vous maîtriser ce sortilège.

James ayant bien écouté le cours fit le mouvement parfaitement avec l'intonation correct. Sirius se retrouva donc paralysé jusqu'à ce que son professeur interrompe le sortilège. Quand se fut son tour, il réussit également le maléfice, avec moins de grâce et d'élégance que son camarade -puisqu'il n'avait pas observé son professeur mais juste les autres élèves- mais le professeur Flitwick parut satisfait.

-C'est bien les garcons. Mais si vous pouviez éviter de bavarder pendant les cours ça serait plus agréable pour tout le monde.

/

Remus ressentit une grande envie en voyant les deux garçons réussirent du premier coup le sort. Il n'avait cessé de sentir leur regard posé sur son dos. Ils devaient commencer à se poser des questions. Et ils n'allaient pas cesser pensa-t-il tristement surtout que le mois prochain la pleine lune tombait le dix décembre et qu'il rentrait chez lui pour les vacances qui commençait le vingt et un. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux à cette nouvelle. Les pleines lunes à Poudlard étaient beaucoup plus confortables pour lui que chez ses parents. Et il ne voulait pas qu'ils passent le réveillon dans la peur. Tout d'un coup une petite main se referma sur son bras il baissa les yeux pour regarder Eloïse en rougissant :

-Tu sais ce n'est pas en regardant les autres que tu vas réussir.

-Oui je sais… Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre que ce soit rageant.

Rageant c'était le mot pensa-t-il presque amèrement. James et Sirius était, et bien naturellement doué. Eloïse par exemple n'avait réussi qu'à la quatrième tentative ce qui le rassurait plus. Lui en était à sa sixième fois ratée, et entre sa fatigue, ses préoccupations et les regards que lui jetaient les deux autres garçons il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sa septième tentative fut ratée également. Mais grâce à l'aide du professeur Flitwick qui vola à sa rescousse sa huitième fut la bonne.

 _Samedi 23 novembre_

En ce samedi embrumé allait avoir lieu le second match de l'année. Il opposait l'équipe de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. Remus était ravi, en effet il avait réussi à rattraper les cours où il avait été absent le jour suivant la pleine lune et il avait fait tous ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir. Il se dirigeait donc vers les gradins avec Eloïse et Marlène –une Serdaigle amie avec Eloïse. Lily et Peter avait accepté de les accompagner. Mais il fut surpris de trouver Remus et Sirius du côté des Serdaigles :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ?

-On vient voir la tactique de l'ennemi. Dit haut et fort Sirius.

James se penchant vers Remus et lui murmura :

-On espère que l'équipe de Serdaigle va perdre pour embêter Fawley.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Peter quant à lui demanda se tourna vers lui :

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Laisse tomber Peter, c'est rien de dangereux.

-Ils n'ont pas intérêt de faire quelque chose aux joueurs ! Siffla Lily qui s'était mis en bout de gradin pour ne pas être trop près des deux garçons.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'il soit si stupide. On va surtout leur en mettre plein la vue.

Eloïse souriait à pleines dents. Tout comme Marlène Remus se rappela qu'après les essais en début d'année, la petite brune pensait que son équipe avait toutes les chances de gagner la coupe cette année.

Et effectivement, l'équipe bronze et bleu jouait magnifiquement bien. Leurs adversaires se débrouillaient très bien aussi. C'était un très beau match. James et Remus grognaient à côté de lui. Il dura tout l'après-midi, la voix d'Ivy Ginger une Poufsouffle en sixième année détaillait les moindres faits et gestes de joueurs avec humour. Elle ne favorisait pas son équipe restant très agréable avec les adversaires mais elle criait de jouer à vous en percer les tympans. Finalement aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente le match prit fin avec une victoire de deux cent dix à cinquante points pour les Serdaigles.

Evidemment, James et Sirius râlait et c'est une Eloïse rayonnante qui les taquinaient :

-Mais avouez quand même que notre équipe joue bien mieux que la vôtre !

-Nan mais c'est pas ça ils étaient juste pas en forme la dernière fois

-Mauvaise fois !

-Mais nooooon mais je t'assure on va tout déchirer au prochain match !

-C'est ça oui j'espère que vos joueurs vont bien profiter de la trêve hivernale.

-Mais ma chère McKinon tu n'as pas idée ! Ils vont t'é-pa-ter !

-Regardez il neige ! S'exclama Peter

Et en effet, de légers flocons se déposaient sur le sol. Peter leva haut ses mains pour essayer d'en récupérer mais ils fondaient instantanément. Il soupira déçu :

-Bon c'est pas encore prêt de tenir mais c'est super non ?!

-Oui tu as raison c'est top mais elle serait arrivé un peu plus tôt ta neige, l'issue du match aurait peut-être été complètement différentes !

-Tu rêves mon pauvre Potter ! On vous laisse on va allez fêter _dignement_ notre victoire. A demain !

-A demain ! S'exclamèrent en chœur les autres enfants.

/

Installés confortablement près de la cheminée dans la salle commune, Remus et Peter étaient engagés dans une partie d'échecs sorciers. James et Sirius les observaient et parlaient de quidditch :

-On va se faire laminer face à Serdaigle. Soupira Sirius.

-C'est sûr ! Et t'as vu Poufsouffle ? Ils se débrouillent bien aussi, on va finir dernier.

-Arrêter donc de vous lamenter tous les deux. Peut-être que la pause hivernale sera _vraiment_ utile pour les joueurs. Répondit calmement Remus concentré sur son jeu.

-Tu ne comprends pas Remus ! La trêve ne leur permettra pas d'avoir des compétences qu'ils n'ont pas !

Peter jeta des regards affolé aux alentours :

-Chuuuut ! Vous pouvez pas dire que l'équipe est nulle comme ça !

-Bien sûr que si ! Puisqu'elle l'est ! Répondit avec arrogance James en baissant tout de même d'un ton.

-Ce qu'il leur faudrait, c'est un _sérieux_ coup de pouce….

Remus regarda suspicieusement Sirius.

-Mais si… Tu as raison ! Sourit à pleines dents son fidèle acolyte.

-Non ! Vous êtes malades ! Vous n'allez pas faire quelque chose à l'équipe de Serdaigle quand même !

-Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non. S'exclamèrent scandalisés James et Sirius.

Ce dernier reprit :

-C'est pas de leurs fautes si notre équipe est nulle ! Et en plus c'est les plus intelligent ils se rendraient tout de suite compte qu'il y a un truc qui ne vas pas ! Non ce que je voulais dire c'est plutôt trouver une potion ou un sortilège qui permettra à nos joueurs de devenir bon voir très bon…

Remus leva les yeux au ciel :

-Et bien sur personne ne se rendra compte que la pire équipe de cette année est devenue la meilleure en trois mois…

-Tu es dure avec eux Lupin. Ils ont quand même de très bons joueurs sinon ils auraient perdu avec un score ridicule contre les serpents, ce qui est loin d'être le cas !

-Non mais James, t'es _sérieux_! Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient nuls c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de le répéter !

Mais James ne l'écoutait pas et commençait à énumérer les noms :

-Gideon Prewett est un très bon batteur ! C'est vraiment dommage qu'il parte l'année prochaine ! Non le problème c'est plutôt l'autre batteur Nathan Vigot, il est vraiment pas doué ! Et l'attrapeur aussi Jack Crews, il …

-Rappelle moi quels postes vous voulez jouer vous deux ?

-Sirius veut être batteur et moi attrapeur pourquoi ?

Remus marmonna un petit « j'en étais sur » et Peter rit sous cape. James les regarda de travers :

-Dans tous les cas, ils leur faut un coup de main. On a le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque avant d'aller manger pour chercher ça ! Tu viens Sirius !

Le dénommé Sirius se leva d'un bond :

-J'arrive !

-Vous êtes déjà allez à la bibliothèque vous ? Demanda un Peter plus que perplexe.

-Non mais il faut un début à tout !

/

Sirius soupira en se grattant la tête. Il était devant la section sortilège et ne savait pas par quoi commencer. James et lui avait décidé de se séparer, ne sachant pas si il valait mieux chercher dans les potions ou les sortilèges. Il regardait devant lui : comment trouver le bon livre ? Il n'avait même pas une idée précise sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne pouvait même pas tenter un « accio livre » sous peine de se retrouver sous des tonnes de bouquins. Il soupira une seconde fois et lu les titres sans grandes convictions. Il était en train de lire le résumé derrière : La liste des plus grands sortilèges au monde, qui ne faisait que recenser les sortilèges sans les expliquer –mais quel intérêt franchement ?- quand il entendit un ricanement derrière lui. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Rogue :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

-Rien du tout ! Je suis juste étonné que tu saches lire, c'est tout.

-Visiblement je sais plus lire que toi tu sais trouver une salle de bain. Répliqua Sirius agacé.

-Tu ne sais.

-Quoi ?

-Pardon. Et tu ne sais trouver une salle de bain. Ce sont les formulations exactes quand on s'exprime dans un langage correct. Et dire que tu viens d'une grande famille et qu'ils ne t'ont pas appris ça.

Sirius éclata de rire. En s'attaquant ainsi à sa famille il essayait surement de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il n'appréciait pas assez sa famille pour ça. Severus le regardait perplexe quand Madame Pince décida d'intervenir :

-C'est une bibliothèque ici ! Pas un salon de thé ! Si vous voulez parler ou pire encore rire vous sortez immédiatement.

-Désolé Madame, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Elle leur jeta un regard mauvais, Sirius se hâta d'aller dans la section Potion non sans jeter un dernier regard noir à Rogue. Quand il y arriva, il fut surpris de la trouver vide. Il commença à chercher James dans tous les rayons quand il tomba sur un Poufsouffle de son année dont il ignorait le nom :

-Salut ! Désolé de te déranger mais je cherche mon ami. Il est pas super grand avec des lunettes et de cheveux brun tout ébouriffé.

-Il grimaça en songeant au moment où Rogue l'avait repris :

-Ah oui je l'ai vu ! Il est vers la table de travail la plus proche des fenêtres.

-Ah nickel merci !

A ses mots il eut un grand sourire. S'il était sur une table de travail il avait surement trouvé quelque chose ! Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le trouva non pas dans un manuel de potion mais en train de lire attentivement le dernier numéro du quidditch magazine.

-Alors ça c'est bien passé ?

Un long soupir répondit à Remus. Puis Sirius sortir la tête de son lit :

-Pour James peut être mais pas pour moi !

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai juste trouvé un magasine par terre que du coup j'ai lu et Sirius est pas content.

-On avait une mission super importante à faire !

-Arrête de bouder ! On a juste à y retourner demain c'est bon !

-Facile à dire c'est pas toi qui es tombé sur Snivellus !

-Quoi !? Je comprends mieux ta mauvaise humeur du coup ! Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit ?

-Parce que j'avais oublié c'est tout !

-Bah raconte alors !

Sirius raconta tous à ses trois camarades et James se retourna d'un air triomphant vers Remus :

-Tu vois c'est pas toujours nous qui le cherchons ! Il est pas si bon que tu le crois !

-Tu sais qu'il est gentil avec moi ?

Les trois garçons le regardèrent avec des grands yeux :

-Bon pas tout à fait… Il tolère juste ma présence. Mais il ne m'a jamais insulté ni rien. Donc j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez fait en premier lieu pour l'énerver comme ça. Et énerver Lily aussi.

-Mais Remus je te jure qu'on a rien fait du tout ! S'exclama Sirius avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Mouai. J'ai du mal à vous croire quand même. Je demanderai à Lily.

James et Sirius haussèrent les épaules, après tout ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

 **Et voilà. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai galérer à trouver des cadeaux pour Sirius, donc je ne parlerais pas des cadeaux que chaque élève de cette fic' recevra ^^.**

 **Le chapitre 4 devrait sortir avant le 9 mai. Comme ce chapitre ne fait que 4500 mots je vais essayez de faire 6000 mots pour le prochain. Comme c'est noël j'ai pas mal d'idée donc ça devrait être jouable !**

 **Bonne journée !**


	4. Chapter 4 : décembre 1971

**Bonjour tout le monde voici le chapitre 4. Je l'ai pratiquement écrit d'une traite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est pas mal centré sur Sirius.**

 **Disclaimers: la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire cette fic'.**

 **Encore un grand merci à Embrouillamini pour sa review qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir si tu vois d'autres fais-moi signe.**

 _Samedi 22 décembre : dans le Poudlard Express_

Le mois de décembre avait filé à une vitesse folle songea Sirius. Il était presque déçu d'être en vacances à vrai dire. En fait, il aurait adoré rester à Poudlard avec James pour jouer au quidditch et pour qu'il puisse réfléchir ensemble aux farces qu'ils pourraient faire une fois la rentrée. Malheureusement, ils étaient obligés de rentrer… Enfin obligé non, James était même ravi de rentrer chez ses parents mais pour Sirius, c'était autre chose. Bien sûr il était heureux de pouvoir revoir Regulus mais il espérait que sa mère soit atteinte d'une amnésie subite lui empêchant de se rappeler qu'il avait atterrit à Gryffondor… Il aurait même fait des devoirs supplémentaires si ça avait pu arranger les choses !

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta à la gare bien trop rapidement à son gout et il chercha rapidement n'importe quels prétextes pouvant retarder sa descente du train. Prétexte qu'il trouva en voyant la petite Eloïse essayer de descendre la cage de sa chouette. Il se dépêcha d'aller l'aider. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et commença une discussion animée. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année il éprouva un certain plaisir à l'entendre bavarder ainsi. C'était comme un rappel de tous les bons moments qu'il avait vécus à Poudlard et qu'il continuera de vivre encore de longues années. Ils descendirent ensemble du train et adressèrent des signes de main pour Eloïse et de tête pour Sirius à leurs amis.

Au loin il aperçut sa mère, elle se tenait droite, le menton fièrement dressée, les mains croisées sous sa poitrine. Il eut un rictus quasiment imperceptible en la voyant. Ses épaules se contractèrent. Eloïse continuait de lui parler sans s'apercevoir de son trouble. Quand Walburga Black le vit, elle fronçât les sourcils et sa bouche se durcit puis ses yeux se glissèrent sur Eloïse. Au bout de quelques secondes, les coins de sa bouchèrent se tournait vers le haut. Perplexe, Sirius ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui prenait. Mais bien sur pensa-t-il, les Fawley étaient des sangs purs, et en plus de ça, ils occupaient des postes à haute responsabilité. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Eloïse lui sourit respectueusement :

\- Bonjour Madame Black. Je m'appelle Eloïse Fawley. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Bonjour Eloïse. Sirius. Je suis moi aussi enchantée. Vous êtes amis tous les deux ?

Le ton de Mrs Black était très courtois. Sa voix avait perdu de sa froideur habituelle. Il espérait que Fawley réponde par l'affirmative à la question, tout ce qui pouvait mettre sa mère de bonne humeur lui serait extrêmement utile.

\- Oui, nous sommes même à coté en cours de botanique. Et vous voyez c'est lui qui à porter ma chouette car je n'arrivais pas à récupérer sa cage.

\- Et bien, je suis ravie de voir que la courtoisie et la galanterie soient toujours de mises chez les jeunes.

Sirius se retourna vers la voix grave qui venait de parler. C'était un homme brun, très grand. A ses cotés se tenait une femme assez petite, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire de sa mère derrière son dos. Eloïse fit un grand sourire à ses parents et posa délicatement sa valise à terre pour se réfugier dans les bras de son père.

-Bonjour madame Black. Et bonjour Sirius, Eloïse nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Il espérait de tout cœur que ce soit faux. Même si elle avait affirmé le contraire à sa mère, ils n'étaient pas amis. Et la seule chose de notable qu'ils avaient partagé était leurs farces respectives dont ils avaient été victimes. Pendant que leurs parents étaient en train de s'échanger des banalités, Sirius se tourna vers Eloïse :

\- Merci. Je veux dire d'avoir dit à ma mère qu'on était amis.

\- De rien, quand j'ai vu qu'elle avait l'air un peu stressé je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas la contrarier.

/

Remus sortit tranquillement du Poudlard Express accompagné de Peter. Il avait perdu de vue les autres depuis bien longtemps. James avait bondit hors du compartiment lorsque l'on avait vu la gare au loin. Quand à Sirius, il avait mis un temps fou à se lever et à rassembler ses affaires puis il était parti dans un autre compartiment.

Les deux garçons fouillaient la foule des yeux quand Remus aperçut enfin ses parents. Une vague de bonheur se souleva en lui. Bien sûr il adorait Poudlard mais après quatre mois sans les voir, ils pouvaient dire que ses parents lui avaient grandement manqué ! Il indiqua à Peter où ils étaient et s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir quand son ami l'interrompit :

\- Ta maman à l'air d'aller bien, c'est super !

Remus se figea, il n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de problème quand il avait donné comme excuse la santé défaillante de sa mère :

\- Oh oui tu sais, elle a suivi une cure d'une semaine du coup là elle est en pleine forme.

\- C'est cool qu'elle ait pu la faire juste avant noël comme ça vous serez réuni pour les fêtes !

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a faite maintenant, tu sais elle ne peut pas en faire souvent alors elle a bien choisit son moment. Passe de bonnes fêtes Peter !

\- Merci toi aussi.

Remus se sentait très mal, il avait horreur de mentir, encore plus à quelqu'un qu'il ne considérait pas encore comme un ami mais qu'il appréciait plus qu'une simple connaissance ? Mais il ne devait pas savoir. Surtout pas. Si une seule personne était au courant, son avenir en serait grandement compromis.

/

 _Samedi 22 décembre : 12, Square Grimmaurd_

Allongé dans son lit, Sirius put enfin faire le bilan de sa journée. Finalement elle n'avait pas été si catastrophique qu'annoncé au départ. Mrs Black avait été de très bonne humeur après avoir rencontré les Fawley, le retour s'était donc déroulé dans le calme. Elle l'avait félicité d'avoir su s'entourer de bonnes personnes malgré sa maison plus que douteuse. Cependant, les choses s'étaient gâtées au diner.

 _Flashback_

 _Sirius était assis à côté de Regulus. Il attendait patiemment que Kreattur vienne lui servir son plat de résistance. Il avait remarqué que l'elfe de maison avait une attitude plus qu'étrange à son égard. Avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard celui-ci ne faisait pas de différence entre les deux garçons, il leur parlait toujours de façon respectueuse. Aujourd'hui il s'était à peine incliné lorsque Sirius était arrivé. Et depuis le début du repas, il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin et de murmurer des paroles que Sirius ne comprenait pas puisqu'il s'arrêta de parler dès qu'il sentait que le jeune Black le regardait. En plus de ça, il le servait toujours en dernier et prenait tout son temps pour apporter son assiette. Il se demandait bien ce que l'elfe avait pu surprendre comme conversation pour le traiter ainsi._

 _Mrs Black était en train de raconter à son mari les rencontres qu'elle avait fait à la gare :_

 _\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée. Sirius a fait preuve de bon sens dans le choix de ses amis._

 _\- Il ne répondit pas, mais essaya d'imaginer la réaction de sa mère si cette dernière apprenait que deux de ses camarades de dortoir était de sang mêlé :_

 _\- Si seulement tu n'avais pas fait ton intéressant. Se faire envoyer à Gryffondor juste pour se faire remarquer._

 _\- Je n'ai pas choisi c'est le choixpeau qui l'a fait._

 _Sa mère ne l'écoutait pas, ou alors elle décida de ne pas relever la phrase de son ainé :_

 _\- Tu as pourtant les compétences des Serpentard. Tu es si intelligent. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu n'es pas fière !_

 _\- Être intelligent c'est une qualité de Serdaigle mère._

 _\- Ne m'interromps pas ! Non vraiment tu n'as rien à faire là-bas._

 _\- Les Gryffondor sont courageux et brave. J'aime beaucoup ma maison._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette maison Sirius ! Tu serais la honte de la famille Black !_

 _\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais une honte juste parce que je suis dans une maison différente. Ca ne m'enlève pas mes qualités._

 _\- Non mais ça renforce tes défauts. Tu n'as pas à répondre à ta mère. Excuse-toi. Répondit son père furieusement._

 _\- Mais père…_

 _\- Excuse-toi !_

 _\- Désolé…_

 _\- Ce ne sont pas des excuses ça !_

 _\- Mère, je suis désolé peux-tu m'excuser ?_

 _Sa mère l'ignora et continua:_

 _\- Ce qu'il faut, c'est le changer tout de suite de maison. Si tu tiens tant à montrer ta différence nous demanderons à ton directeur de maison de t'envoyer à Serdaigle. La fille Fawley est très agréable et douce. Elle sera d'une bonne compagnie._

 _\- Je refuse de changer de maison. Je suis très bien là où je suis !_

 _\- Tu vas dans ta chambre tout de suite !_

 _\- Mais mère Sirius n'as même pas mangé son plat ! Tenta vainement de s'interposer Regulus._

 _\- Laisse tomber. Répondit Sirius en se levant de sa chaise._

 _\- Tu vois tes mauvaises manières commence déjà à influencer ton frère !_

 _Sirius sortit de la salle à manger la tête haute et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre._

 _Fin du flashback._

Sirius était en train de réfléchir à la lettre qu'il enverrait à James pour se plaindre quand il entendit deux petits coups frapper à la porte. La petite tête de son frère passa par l'embouchure. Sirius lui fit signe d'entrer, Regulus apparut en entier avec les mains pleines de fruits et de pain :

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir de faim.

Sirius observa son frère à la dérobé, maintenant délivrées ses mains faisaient de petits mouvements compulsifs :

\- Tu sais si tu stressais il ne fallait pas m'emmener à manger.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu aies faim cette nuit. Et puis, tu as tellement énervé mère que j'ai peur que tu n'es plus le droit de sortir de ta chambre jusqu'au bal.

\- Ça valait le coup. Répondit tranquillement Sirius en haussant les épaules. En réalité, il n'avait toujours pas décoléré mais il ne voulait pas faire peur à son frère.

\- Mais on ne va pas pouvoir se voir des vacances ! C'est long sans toi !

A ces mots, Sirius ressentit une vague de culpabilité.

-Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que mère ne soit pas plus énervé que maintenant d'accord ? Mais je ne veux pas être envoyé à Serpentard tu comprends ?

-Oui, Gryffondor c'est ta maison. Et tu dois déjà avoir des amis la bas. Oh raconte-moi comment c'est Poudlard.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent confortablement dans le lit et Sirius commença à raconter à son jeune frère la vie fantastique qu'il vivait à Poudlard. Il se promit d'écrire plus tard les lettres qu'il voulait envoyer.

 _Lundi 24 décembre : 12, square Grimmaurd_

Sirius était en train de se repeigner lorsque son frère se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Comme lui, il portait une somptueuse robe verte foncée avec des ornements en argent. Fidèle à sa promesse, il n'avait rien dit lorsque sa mère était venue lui tendre le matin même. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le samedi soir – l'intuition de son frère avait été bonne bien sûr il n'en avait jamais douté. Walburga Black était pourtant très énervée, elle lui avait jeté la robe sur le lit et était partis en claquant la porte. Il espérait que Regulus pouvait lui expliqué ce qui avait mis sa mère dans cet état ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas avant de lui expliquer :

\- C'est Dumbledore, il a répondu à sa lettre.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que je ne serais pas envoyé à Serpentard en janvier ?

\- Tu as tout compris ! Il lui a dit que le choixpeau décidait où envoyer les élèves depuis des générations et qu'il n'allait pas faire une entorse au règlement alors que tu avais l'air de te sentir bien chez les Gryffondors.

Sirius fit un grand sourire à son frère et lui sauta dans les bras :

\- C'est génial ! Tu te rends compte !

\- Oui. Enfin tu as de la chance que mère ait reçu une bonne nouvelle en même temps que cette lettre sinon elle aurait pu entrer dans une colère noire.

\- Quel genre de bonne nouvelle ?

\- Tu verras mais je pense qu'elle devrait te plaire.

\- C'est ça. Comme si quelque chose qui fait plaisir à mère pourrait me plaire.

Sans l'écouter, Regulus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis entraina Sirius avec lui au salon. Chaque année, les Black organisaient un bal de noël et y invitaient de nombreux sang pur. Sirius avait horreur de ces fêtes. Toutes les personnes présentes méprisaient les sangs mêlés et les moldus. Les seules personnes intéressantes à cette fête étaient oncle Alphard et sa cousine Andromeda. Et depuis qu'elle était mariée on ne l'y voyait plus. Il espérait qu'aucun de ses autres cousins ne collerait Regulus afin de pouvoir au moins rester avec lui. Arrivé au salon, Sirius ne fit même pas attention au décor. Chaque année sa mère se surpassait. Enfin, elle se surpassait dans l'art de donner des ordres car chaque détail présent était l'œuvre des elfes de maisons. Le salon était agrandit magiquement afin d'accueillir une centaine de convives. La partie à droite était transformée en piste de danse et dans celle de gauche on y trouvait de nombreuses tables rondes afin d'y accueillir les convives. Au fond, on y découvrait plus d'une cinquantaine de mets tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Il restait au chaud toute la soirée grâce à un sort. Il fallait avouer la simple vue des plats fit grogner le ventre de Sirius d'anticipation. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas laissé sans nourriture depuis samedi soir mais les soupes que lui préparait Kreattur avaient un gout atroce alors qu'elles étaient délicieuses en temps normal.

Un à un les convives arrivèrent et félicitèrent sa mère d'avoir organisé une réception aussi somptueuse. Dans un coin de la pièce, Sirius levait les yeux au ciel. Généralement, il passait devant lui sans le regarder. Les rares qui lui adressaient la parole lui faisait des reproches. Lion parmi les Serpents, Sirius ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal. Mais étonnamment, cette idée ne lui donnait pas l'envie d'aller à Serpentard. Au contraire, l'idée de faire payer cet affront à chaque vert et argent qui croiserait sa route à Poudlard l'aidait à tenir. Il était en train de faire la liste de tous les sorts qu'il pourrait leur faire avec James quand son oncle Alphard entra dans son champ de vision. Il attendit calmement, sans rien ne laisser paraitre de son excitation, attendant qu'il parvienne jusqu'à lui. Enfin, après une dizaine de mains serrées, il arriva enfin vers lui :

\- Sirius ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

\- Oncle Alphard je suis ravi moi aussi.

L'envie de le serrer dans ses bras était grande mais il savait que faire preuve d'une telle marque d'affection dans sa famille serait très mal vu. Il se contenta donc de lui tendre la main, en espérant que ses émotions se transmettraient tout aussi bien. Ils parlèrent une vingtaine de minutes Sirius était ravis. Surtout quand son oncle lui indiqua qu'il était ravi que Sirius ne soit pas à Serpentard. Quand il partit saluer d'autres convives, le jeune Black souriait largement, cette conversation lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Il fit un bond quand il aperçut Regulus, il avait l'impression que ce dernier c'était matérialisé à ses côtés :

\- Tu m'as fait peur Reg' ! Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver !

\- Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste te dire qu'une invitée qui va te plaire est dans l'entrée.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son petit frère, à seulement neuf ans celui-ci ne maîtrisait pas encore l'ironie. Et le sourire ravi qui l'accueillit lui fit comprendre que l'invitée allait vraiment lui plaire. Il se tourna cette fois ci vers l'entrée mais il ne pouvait apercevoir qui y était présent à cause du monde qui était maintenant dans le salon. Heureusement que ce dernier avait été aggrandit. Il s'approcha de la porte, son frère sur ses talons. Il s'attendait presque à voir Andromeda même s'il savait que c'était impossible. Enfin, il aperçut les derniers arrivés :

\- Fawley ?

\- Oui, ils ont été invités par mère quand vous étiez à la gare.

Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Se faire bien voir par une famille comme les Fawley intéressait grandement sa mère. Le fait qu'ils soient venus était plus étonnant par contre. Des personnes comme eux devaient se faire inviter dans de nombreuses réceptions. Il arriva à leurs hauteurs en même temps que sa mère. La mauvaise humeur de cette dernière semblait s'être envolée. Le regard qu'elle jeta à Sirius était vide d'animosité. Il songea alors qu'il devait une fière chandelle à Eloïse qui lui avait grandement facilité la vie lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'ils étaient amis. Il observa à la dérobée les membres de la famille qu'il connaissait déjà et s'attarda sur ceux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Hector Fawley, le grand père de la jeune fille était un grand homme dont les cheveux étaient entièrement gris. Il avait le même sourire que son fils et sa petite fille. Son charisme était impressionnant songea Sirius, même lui qui avait disons _quelques_ soucis avec l'autorité et les adultes en général était subjugué. Le fait que ce soit l'ancien ministre de la magie n'était pas étonnant. La grand-mère d'Eloïse avait un air sévère ancré sur son visage, et lorsqu'elle sourit à Mrs Black, ses yeux noisette restèrent figés. C'était toujours une belle femme, ses cheveux étaient teint d'un blond très pale et elle n'avait pratiquement aucune ride. Sirius se demanda si elle utilisait des sorts afin de garder une peau lisse ou si c'était naturel. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il vit tous les Fawley le regarder. Il se sentit rougir :

\- Sirius, tu es avec nous ?

-Oui mère. Je suis vraiment désolé j'ai eu une absence.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave tu sais ça arrive à tout le monde. Il faut manger dans ces cas là pour reprendre des forces.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Mary Fawley dont le sourire avait cette fois ci bien atteint ses yeux. Il lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers Eloïse :

-Tu veux que je te montre le buffet ?

-Quelle excellente idée Sirius ! Si vous voulez vous pourrez ensuite monter dans les chambres pour faire passer du temps ensemble. Après tout vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de moments en commun.

Sirius fut étonné par le comportement de sa mère. Jamais elle ne l'avait laissé louper le bal de noël comme ceci. Regulus manifesta d'ailleurs son mécontentement à l'entente de ses mots mais Mrs Black lui interdit de les accompagner.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard les deux jeunes étaient installés dans la chambre de Sirius. Eloïse observait attentivement les lieux :

-C'est grand. Et assez joliment décoré. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas de poster ou de photos aux murs ?

-Mes parents ne voudraient pas. De toute façon je n'ai pas encore trouvé de choses qu'ils vaillent la peine d'être accroché aux murs.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas vite trouvé. Et tu peux mettre de la glue perpétuelle pour empêcher tes parents d'enlever ce qui ne leurs plaisent pas sur tes murs.

-Intéressant merci! Tu en utilise chez toi ?

-Non mes parents ne sont pas si stricts. Mais je connais l'astuce car c'est ce qu'a fait Fabian dans sa chambre il y a deux ans. Sa maman était folle de rage. On avait bien rit avec Gideon.

-Ça devait être marrant oui ! Ecoute je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir dit à ma mère qu'on était amis l'autre jour ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

Sirius lui raconta toute la dispute du samedi soir. Eloïse l'écouta attentivement :

-Tu sais, jamais Dumbledore n'acceptera de te changer de maison. Il est très attentif au bonheur de ses élèves et il sait que tu ne serais pas bien à Serpentard. Tu as demandé au choixpeau d'aller à Gryffondor ?

-Oui je sais, il a envoyé une lettre à mère qui l'a mise dans une rage folle. C'était pas beau à voir apparemment. Mais non je ne lui ai pas demandé, tu penses qu'on peut l'influencer ?

-Bien sûr ! Je vais te dire un secret, j'étais prête à le supplier de m'envoyer à Serdaigle mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin.

-Oui à peine posé sur ta tête, il avait déjà dit que tu serais à Serdaigle c'était impressionnant.

-Je t'assure que je stressais beaucoup. Mais il ne m'a même pas parlé. J'étais très heureuse. Par contre, il a mis beaucoup de temps pour Remus.

-C'est vrai. Je me demande où il voulait l'envoyer. Tu crois qu'il lui a dit qu'il voulait aller à Gryffondor ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout. Il faudrait lui demander.

-Oui. Je le ferai

Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes puis se tourna vers son amie :

-Je peux te demander pourquoi vous êtes venus chez nous ce soir ? Vous deviez avoir des tas d'invitations qui datait d'avant celle de ma mère. Et puis, vous avez de la famille vous auriez pu aller chez eux.

-Le 24 décembre on fait toujours des repas officiels. Demain, on ira le midi dans la famille de maman et le soir dans celle de papa. Et, oui on avait d'autres invitations c'est pour ça que tata Ginger n'est pas là ce soir, elle est au ministère de la magie, grand père et grand-mère vont la rejoindre dans la soirée s'ils ne sont pas déjà partis. C'est pour ça que ma mamie n'est pas très contente d'être là en fait. Car on avait des engagements à tenir vis-à-vis du ministre mais comme papy n'est pas d'accord avec beaucoup de ses idées politiques il n'avait pas envie de venir c'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de nous accompagner. Et puis grand-mère n'est pas contente parce qu'elle pense que ta maman nous a invité juste parce qu'elle veut qu'on se marie tous les deux.

 _-Sérieusement ?_

-Bien sûr, ça parait évident non ? Il faut apporter un peu de nouveau sang chez les Black et nos deux familles ne sont pas affiliées.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a envoyé ici tous les deux, pour voir si on s'entend bien.

-C'est exact. Et mamie n'est pas contente parce que chez les Fawley on choisit nos maris nous-même et ils ont le droit d'être de sang mêlé ou moldu.

-Ta famille est tellement géniale!

-C'est vrai que je suis heureuse d'avoir grandi avec eux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le couloir et Mrs Black apparut :

-Les enfants vous venez danser ?

-Bien sûr madame, on arrive tout de suite.

Walburga regarda attentivement Eloïse et lui sourit amicalement puis se tourna vers Sirius qui lui rendit docilement son sourire. Les deux jeunes sautèrent du lit puis la fillette tendit un cadeau à Sirius :

-Tiens ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est pour toi.

-Oh merci, mais je…

-Je sais que tu n'as rien pour moi, tu ne savais même pas que je venais ! Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire que j'attends avec impatience.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit à la suite de Mrs Black dans les escaliers.

/

 _Mardi 25 décembre : chez Hope et Lyall Lupin._

Remus remuait sa fourchette dans son assiette, la mine soucieuse. Il vit sa mère le regarder inquiète. Il lui fit un timide sourire puis retourna à la contemplation de son assiette.

Le repas du lundi soir c'était très bien passé. En effet, ils étaient tous les trois allez diner chez la famille de son père. Là-bas tout le monde avait été intéressé par sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Bien qu'intimidé de voir autant de regards tournés vers lui, il avait raconté avec le plus de détails possible sa vie dans le château. Ses deux cousins avaient quitté Poudlard quelques années plus tôt et ils racontèrent eux aussi leurs expériences parmi les adultes qui eux aussi avaient de nombreuses anecdotes. Sa mère les écoutait, les yeux pétillants, un air rêveur sur le visage. Remus avait été ravis d'y aller, en effet depuis qu'il avait été mordu les visites dans sa famille avaient été de plus en plus espacées. Ils avaient pratiquement coupés tous les contacts avec la famille Lupin deux auparavant, ses parents ne voulant pas que Remus se sente frustré de ne pas aller à Poudlard comme tout le reste de la famille. Mise à part ses grands-parents, les autres membres de sa famille n'étaient pas au courant de sa lycanthropie. Ils n'auraient donc pas compris pourquoi il ne serait pas allé dans l'école de sorcellerie.

Mais dans la famille de sa mère c'était différent. Ses parents leurs avaient dit qu'il était allé en internat dans une école privée de musique en Ecosse et il devait composer avec ça. Son père lui avait expliqué que c'était soit ça, soit l'école pour surdoués et Remus songea qu'il aurait préféré cette dernière. Bien sûr, toute la famille aurait été plus que surprise, ses résultats étant loin d'être billant même quand sa mère lui faisait cours. Mais il aurait préféré ça, à la place du fait que ses grands-parents voulaient qu'il fasse un récital. Il n'avait pas touché un violon depuis juillet. Ca risquait de promettre, il espérait que son père accepterait de lancer un sortilège à celui qui l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre afin qu'il ne se ridiculise pas. Ou alors qu'il jette un sort de confusion à toutes les personnes présentes. Il avait à peine décroché plus de cinq mots depuis le début du repas. De toute façon, il aurait été obligé de mentir alors à quoi bon ? En plus, il allait s'embrouiller s'il commençait à parler. Son esprit vagabondait jusqu'au cadeau qu'il avait reçu le matin même.

De ses grands-parents, il avait eu une plume avec une réserve d'encre immense, il pourrait écrire toute une journée sans avoir besoin de la recharger. Son oncle et sa tante lui avait offert deux jolies capes qui remplaceraient celle qu'il avait qui était troué. Ses parents lui avaient offert une nouvelle valise, plus grande que la précédente. Il avait été étonné de trouver des cadeaux venant de ses camarades de Poudlard, il leurs en avaient envoyé aussi, c'est vrai, mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir quelque chose en retour. Peter et Lily lui avaient envoyés des chocolats, Sirius des bavboules et James tout un jeu de cartes explosives. Eloïse quant à elle lui avait offert une tasse, gardant au chaud le liquide mis à l'intérieur. Il se demanda si elle avait dit à Lily et Peter qu'il aimait le chocolat et le chocolat chaud ou si ces derniers lui avaient offert leurs cadeaux sans se douter qu'il aimait beaucoup ça.

-Remus, tu peux m'aider à débarrasser ?

-Bien sûr.

Il récupéra les assiettes que sa mère lui tendait et la suivit dans la cuisine :

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as à peine parlé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés.

-Oui, c'est juste que…

-Tu t'ennuies ? Tu préférais être avec d'autres sorciers c'est ça ?

-Non maman. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi dire et que j'ai peur de faire une bourde dès que j'ouvre la bouche.

-Oui je comprends que ce soit dur… Tu veux allez dans ta chambre ? Si tu veux je dirais que tu ne te sens pas bien et que tu es allé t'allonger dans ta chambre.

-J'aimerai beaucoup si ça ne te dérange pas trop.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis ravie que tu sois avec nous pendant ces vacances. Et que tu sois en si bonne santé.

Hope prit son fils dans ses bras et il lui rendit son étreinte. Elle avait été surprise de ne voir aucunes nouvelles cicatrices sur le corps de Remus. En réalité il en avait mais elles étaient si fines qu'il fallait être très proche de lui pour les voir. Les crèmes qu'il prenait à Poudlard étaient un vrai miracle de ce côté-là. Il alla dans sa chambre, et alla directement à son bureau. Il prit sa nouvelle plume et des parchemins et décida décrire à tous ses camarades lui ayant envoyé un cadeau pour les remercier.

/

Quand Sirius s'éveilla le matin du 25 décembre, il était très détendu. La soirée c'était très bien passé. Il avait un peu dansé avec Eloïse puis avec ses cousines –ce qui avait été nettement moins intéressant surtout quand ce fut le tour de Bellatrix. Il se fit la promesse qu'il n'embêterait plus la petite Fawley sauf si elle l'énervait bien évidemment. Après tout sans elle, cette soirée aurait été bien différente. Et puis, il lui devait une fière chandelle.

Au pied de son lit se trouvait les cadeaux tant attendu et une lettre. Il décida qu'il jetterait un rapide coup d'œil à cette dernière après avoir fini la tâche la plus intéressante. Il ouvrit tout d'abord le petit cadeau d'Eloïse et il sourit quand il vit les notes du cours d'histoire de la magie de novembre et de décembre. Il avait également reçu deux boites de chocolats de la part de Remus et Peter, il était heureux de leur avoir envoyé un cadeau certes il n'était pas très original, il leur avait d'ailleurs envoyé le même mais au moins il y avait pensé. James lui avait payé un abonnement à Quidditch magazine et il éclata de rire en songeant qu'ils avaient eu la même idée comme quoi leur moment passé à la bibliothèque avait été bénéfique. Il avait reçu de la part d'oncle Alphard un magnifique échiquier sorcier avec ses pièces et de la part d'Andromeda une boussole de balais dernière génération –elle indiquait également l'altitude à laquelle il était et à combien soufflait le vent. Le reste de la famille lui avait fait des cadeaux dont il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Il ne trouva pas le cadeau de ses parents. Il pensa avec un pincement au cœur que ceux-ci n'avait peut-être rien décidé de lui offrir. Il décida donc d'ouvrir la lettre, il reconnut le sceau de Poudlard ce qui l'étonna. Il commença donc à la lire rapidement.

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Ta mère m'a averti qu'elle souhaitait te faire changer de maison. Comme elle a surement du te le dire je ne suis pas en mesure de la faire. En effet, jamais aucun élève n'a été changé de maison depuis les débuts de Poudlard et je ne compte pas faire une entorse maintenant. Surtout que je suis pratiquement sur que tu n'as pas envie de quitter Gryffondor._

 _Sirius, je ne te connais pas beaucoup mais je suis persuadé que tu représentes beaucoup ta maison, le simple fait que tu te sois retrouvé là-bas plutôt qu'à Serpentard où tous tes ancêtres étaient nous montre que tu as beaucoup de courage._

 _Surtout ne renonce pas à qui tu es, surtout pour faire plaisir à ta famille ou pour la rendre fière. C'est la personne que tu es et que tu deviendras bientôt qui doit leur apporter ce sentiment et non celle qu'il voudrait que tu sois._

 _Je te souhaite d'agréables vacances et j'espère que tu passeras de très bonne fête._

 _Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

Cette lettre lui mit du baume au cœur. Le fait que le directeur prenne le temps de lui écrire cette lettre était plaisant et ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur l'était encore plus. Dumbledore pensait qu'il méritait sa place à Gryffondor ! Il replia la lettre et la rangea soigneusement dans sa valise afin de pouvoir la relire dès qu'il en ressentirait le besoin. Et c'est malgré tout le cœur lourd qu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

En bas, il retrouva ses parents, il décida de faire comme si rien n'était. Il commençait de manger ses œufs brouillés quand sa mère lui demanda comment s'était passé sa soirée. Il lui répondit à demi-mots. Néanmoins elle fut ravie. La conversation continua le temps qu'il finisse son déjeuner :

-Dis voir Sirius tu ne nous a pas dit comment se passe les cours.

-Ca va, je ne trouve pas qu'il y ait de cours difficiles. Mais ça doit être normal comme c'est la première année.

-Et les cours de vol tu t'en sors ?

-Oui. J'aimerai être dans l'équipe de quidditch l'année prochaine.

Il leur jeta un regard affolé, après tout il ne voulait pas qu'ils le renvoient dans sa chambre en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas à Serpentard. Mais au contraire, son père avait l'air ravi :

-Tant mieux. Je voulais m'en assurer avant que l'on ne t'offre ton cadeau.

Il mit une main dans sa poche et jeta un sort d'agrandissement à ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Sirius en voyant le balai bondit de joie. Il le déballa rapidement, et vit un magnifique Manchevif 2 :

-Bien sûr tu ne peux pas l'emmener à Poudlard cette année mais tu as déjà ton balai pour l'année prochaine. On te l'enverra si tu es pris dans ton équipe. Et j'espère que tu le seras. J'étais moi-même poursuiveur durant six années et ce fut une expérience très enrichissante.

Sirius oublia tous les différents qu'il avait avec ses parents à ce moment-là. Après tout ils avaient leurs idées mais ils n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvais non ? Il était sûr que la fin des vacances se passerait très bien. Il ne fallait juste pas qu'il réponde si on le provoquait et il était sur d'en être capable.

 **Et voilà. Pour la fin j'ai décidé de « réconcilier » Sirius avec ses parents car il n'a que 12 ans. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il y a au départ un gros sentiment d'animosité entre eux. Après tout il n'a pas les mêmes idées qu'eux mais il a vécu pendant onze ans sous leurs toit donc il a les idées moins arrêté qu'eux mais il ne se rend pas encore compte que ce qu'ils disent est mal.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ne va pas dans ce chapitre, où se trouvent les fautes et si vous avez une remarque à faire, n'importe laquelle. J'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié d'accepter les reviews d'anonyme c'est maintenant chose faite.**

 **Je pense poster le chapitre 5 vendredi, samedi au plus tard.**


	5. Chapter 5: janvier 1972

_Dimanche 6 janvier_

Remonter dans le Poudlard Expresse avait été un grand soulagement pour Sirius. La fin de ses vacances s'était bien passée, son père l'avait même emmené dans la campagne isolée en lui faisant faire son tout premier transplanage d'escorte pour aller essayer son balai. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il passait un moment seul avec son père. Cependant, ces vacances lui avaient laissé un gout amer. Il n'oubliait pas que sa mère avait voulu le faire changer de maison. Il était à présent avec James, Remus, Peter et Franck dans un des compartiments et ils se racontaient comment s'était passé leurs quinze derniers jours. Peter parlait d'une voix enjouée, il fascinait James et Franck qui ne comprenait pas comment un sport moldu comme le ski pouvait être aussi intéressant aux yeux de quelqu'un qui avait découvert le quidditch. Remus les regardait tous les trois amusés. Il décida d'engager la conversation avec ce dernier. Le garçon lui raconta d'un ton tranquille sa soirée de réveillon puis Sirius décida d'en faire autant :

\- Mes parents organisent chaque année un bal. Cette année les Fawley étaient présents. Tu as raison Eloïse peut se montrer vraiment intéressante quand elle veut.

\- Elle est très gentille oui.

James décida à ce moment-là de s'intéresser à ce qu'ils se disaient et décida de taquiner Sirius :

-Si c'est ta future femme, j'espère qu'elle a au moins cette qualité.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'il n'arrête pas de te dire que tu vas te marier avec Lily ?

-Non parce que c'est vrai !

-Ce qui est vrai c'est que tu es raide dingue d'Evans c'est tout. Le mariage entre moi et Fawley n'est qu'une spéculation rien de plus.

-Oui bien sûr une spéculation qui vient quand même de Mary Fawley.

-Je ne comprends rien du tout.

-Moi non plus. Répondirent en chœur Peter et Franck.

-Apparemment, mes parents me cherchent une fiancé et c'est Eloïse qui a été la plus convaincante dans ce rôle.

-T'es pas un peu jeune pour avoir une fiancée ?

Sirius se tourna vers Peter qui lui avait posé cette question :

-Pas tellement. Certains de mes ancêtres étaient fiancés dès qu'ils pouvaient parler.

-Oui mais ce sont tes ancêtres à une époque différente.

-Ne vous affolez pas c'est juste qu'il faut apporter un peu de nouveau sang chez les Black, et que Fawley a dit à ma mère qu'on s'entendait bien ce qui m'a enlevé une sacrée épine du pied. De toute façon sa famille s'y opposerait. D'ailleurs puisqu'on parle d'elle, James ça serait bien si on évitait de lui jouer des tours.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est cool quand même et que passez une soirée entière avec presque que des Serpentards m'a fait comprendre qu'il faut se concentrer sur eux et leurs faire ravaler leurs sourires narquois ! J'ai pleins d'idées.

-Génial ! D'ailleurs t'as survécu à ta famille ?

-Oui, la fin des vacances n'étaient pas aussi terrible. C'était même bien.

Il leur raconta brièvement les événements. Quand il eut finit il vit que James le regardait bizarrement :

-Quoi ?

-C'est fou ça, ils ont juste eu à t'offrir un balais et tu as oubliez tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir.

-Ça va c'était pas si grave.

-Mais enfin Sirius, ils t'ont enfermé dans ta chambre !

-Pas si longtemps que ça.

-T'es vraiment influençable.

Agacé, Sirius lui jeta un regard noir, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre :

-On devrait s'habiller, on ne va pas tarder d'arriver.

-Ecoute Sirius, je…

-C'est bon James laisse tomber.

/

Après le repas, les garçons étaient remontés dans leur dortoir. Remus sentait bien que Sirius était toujours tendu et il se demandait pourquoi : était-il énervé par la remarque de son ami ou pas sa propre attitude qui acceptait sans réagir le fait d'avoir été enfermé dans sa chambre ?

Il ne savait pas comment désamorcer la situation, Peter avait tenté d'en savoir plus mais Sirius s'était braqué. James quant à lui avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, il parlait normalement à son ami mais Remus avait bien remarqué qu'aucune des deux solutions ne semblaient être la bonne.

Lorsqu'il revint de sa douche, il vit les trois autres garçons assis sur le lit de James qui avait l'air de l'attendre impatiemment :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-James voulait nous montrez le cadeau secret de son père mais Sirius voulait qu'on t'attende.

-Allez c'est bon mon vieux tu peux y allez !

James leur fit un sourire énigmatique se leva souplement et alla jusqu'à sa valise qu'il ouvrit le plus lentement et délicatement possible. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel :

-C'est bon on a compris Fleamont Potter fait des cadeaux super dont on sera trop jaloux, tu vas nous le montrer oui ou non ?

-Je sais pas vous pourriez avoir envie de me la piquer.

-Bien sûr. Et c'est parce que tu as absolument pas confiance en nous que tu veux ab-so-lu-ment nous la montrer. Ou c'est parce que tu aimes attirer l'attention peut être.

Sirius se prit une chaussure dans la tête venant tout droit de la valise. Cependant, James accéléra la cadence et y récupéra une cape grise.

-C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à un petit peu mieux…

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas tout vu mon cher Peter.

Le jeune Potter s'enroula dans sa cape et disparut d'un coup. Peter ouvrit grand la bouche et eut un grand cri :

-Mais c'est méga génial comme truc ! Où il a eu ça ?

-Et bien figurez-vous mes chers que cette cape d'invisibilité se transmet de génération en génération chez les Potter. Avant elle appartenait à mon père et avant à mon grand-père et…

-Tu sais James, je pense qu'on comprend tous ce que veut dire de génération en génération. Rétorqua tranquillement Remus.

Sirius éclata de rire, et il fut rapidement rejoint par les trois autres garçons et le jeune Black décida de le taquiner un peu:

-Dis-moi James, il se serait passé quoi si t'avais été une fille, il te le l'aurait refilé quand même ?

-Bien sûr que non. Quelle question, mes parents auraient fait autant d'enfants que nécessaire avant d'avoir un garçon. Heureusement, ils ont eu directement la perfection.

-C'est ça oui !

-En tout cas cette cape sera parfaite pour nos futurs délits !

-Ca tu l'as dit Peter. Cependant je ne pense pas que l'on tiendra longtemps à quatre là dessous. Il faudra surement jeter un sortilège d'agrandissement dessus.

-T'es fou ! Un objet aussi vieux avec une si grande valeur ca risquerait de l'abimer !

-Tu crois Remus ?

-J'en suis certain.

La conversation dura encore une trentaine de minutes puis ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Alors que Peter et James était allé se brosser les dents, Remus s'approcha de Sirius :

-Merci d'avoir dit à James de m'attendre pour montrer son cadeau.

Remus savait bien que le brun ne l'aurait pas attendu ce qui était normal après tout ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais ça lui avait fait plaisir d'entendre Peter dire que Sirius avait demandé à James de l'attendre. Il se sentait plus connecté à eux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sirius haussa les épaules :

-C'est rien. De toute façon il te l'aurait montré aussi tu sais. Il en est très fier et il a confiance en toi.

A ces mots Remus se sentit pousser des ailes, entendre que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait si peu avait confiance en lui lui faisait énormément de bien.

-Il a de quoi être fier c'est un très beau cadeau.

-C'est vrai et utile en plus. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. En fait c'est à toi qu'il faudrait que je dise merci.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ?

-Justement. Merci de n'avoir rien dit au sujet de mes parents.

-Oh ! C'est normal je ne peux pas vraiment juger, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je te raconterai si tu veux.

Remus vit que Sirius l'observait intensément. Comme si il avait une question à poser mais qu'il n'osait pas le faire :

-Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

-Et bien oui. En fait ça date d'il y a un moment. C'est juste que lors de notre répartition le choixpeau est resté longtemps pour parler avec toi. Je voulais savoir si tu lui avais demandé de venir à Gryffondor.

-En fait non. Mais il hésitait beaucoup. Parce qu'il trouvait que j'avais des qualités des quatre maisons. Cependant je ne lui ai rien demandé pourquoi ?

-Mes parents pensent que je lui ai demandé de venir ici mais je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Peter en revenant dans la chambre.

-Oh rien d'important. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit !

Remus était installé à une table de la bibliothèque avec Eloïse, Lily et Severus quand il vit arrivé ses camarades de dortoir. On ne peut plus perplexe il les observa s'installer à une table dans un vacarme digne d'un troupeau d'hippogriffe. Heureusement pour eux, Mrs Pince était dans la réserve interdite à ce moment sinon ils se seraient retrouvés dehors plus rapidement que le temps qu'ils leurs avaient fallu pour entrer. Gênée par le bruit, Lily se retourna vers eux et un long soupir parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de la Serdaigle et du Serpentard qui levèrent leurs yeux a leurs tours. Severus marmonna entre ses dents et Eloïse regarda son amie rousse puis le jeune brun légèrement agacée :

-Ils ont autant le droit d'être là que nous.

-S'ils venaient travailler oui.

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont là.

Lily lui jeta un regard entendu :

-Bon d'accord, ils ne sont surement pas là pour faire leurs devoirs mais on est sûr de rien.

-S'ils pouvaient faire moins de bruits ca arrangerait tout le monde.

Les trois garçons partirent d'un pas plein d'entrain vers les étagères pleines de livres. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer curieusement. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là. Eloïse releva les yeux vers lui et lui dit amusé :

-Hey Remus, au lieu de les regarder comme ça va leur demander ce qu'ils fabriquent comme ça tu pourras bosser mieux après et Lily sera rassuré.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça l'a rassurera. Répondit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Il alla jusqu'à la section des potions tranquillement où il trouva Peter en train de faire une pile de livres :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Peter fit un bond et tous les livres tombèrent par terre. Remus s'excusa et l'aida à les ramasser :

-J'aide Sirius et James. Ils cherchent une potion ou un sortilège pour améliorer le jeu de notre équipe.

-Sérieusement ?

-Et oui mon petit Lupin, on ne peut décemment pas laisser les Serdaigles gagner ou pire les Serpentards !

Remus se retourna et jeta un regard blasé à Sirius :

-Franchement, laissez les joueurs se débrouiller cette année et passez les essais l'année prochaine. Imagine-vous vous faites prendre !

-Mais non aucun risque ! Donc j'imagine que tu veux pas nous aidez alors ?

-Je veux bien vous aidez sur quelque chose de moins risqué. Mais là vous misez sur gros.

-Hey les gars j'ai trouvé un sortilège à faire contre les Serpentard ! Oh salut Remus !

-Voilà concentrez-vous sur ca plutôt c'est moins dangereux.

Il repartit sans se retourner. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment un sport pouvait être si important pour ses camarades. Bien sûr il adorait regarder les matchs de l'école et il rêverait de voir un jour un match international mais de là à faire tricher involontairement leur propre équipe. Il retourna à sa table où les trois autres semblaient l'attendre :

-Alors ?

-T'as raison Lily, ils ne sont pas là pour faire leurs devoirs… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas contre vous qu'ils en ont. On se remet à la botanique ?

/

-Lucius Malfoy !

-Tu le connais ?

-Ouaip ! Ses parents sont amis avec les miens. Et il sort avec ma cousine Narcissa, c'est une des préfètes de Serpentard.

-En plus il est attrapeur, ça me plait bien comme idée !

-Par contre, aucune idée de comment on peut lui jeter ton sort sans se faire prendre… Et je te parle pas de ce qu'il va se passez si c'est le cas… Ma mère ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir attaqué lui.

-Hey ça fait à peine une semaine que je te l'ai montré et tu as déjà oublié mon super cadeau !

James et Sirius était dans les dortoirs, tous les deux installés par terre adossé contre le lit de Sirius. Au départ, ils étaient censé faire leurs devoirs de métamorphose mais l'idée de lancer le sort trouvé par James le mardi précédent leurs avait complètement fait oublier l'idée alors qu'ils avaient écrit quinze pouces sur leur parchemin.

-On s'y prend quand alors ?

-Bonne question… Tu penses qu'il nous faudrait combien de temps pour maitriser la formule ?

-Quatre ou cinq essais maximum elle n'a pas l'air si difficile. Il nous faudrait des cobayes.

-Ca j'en fais mon affaire.

-Tu vas t'y prendre comment ?

Sirius fit un magnifique sourire à James puis descendit d'un pas conquérant dans la salle commune. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il remontait avec Alice et Mary, deux premières années. Les filles jetèrent un regard à James puis se tournèrent vers Sirius et Alice prit la parole :

-Donc tu veux que vous vous entrainiez sur nous à faire un sort qui ne s'apprend pas en première année ?

-T'as tout compris mais c'est sans risque !

-Et pourquoi on le ferait ?

-Parce que je vous donnerais une super récompense !

-…

-Alice ! Tu ne rêves pas de voir notre équipe gagner le prochain match ?

-Siiii mais je ne vois pas en quoi transformer un Serpentard en poule ferait quelque chose comme ça.

-Vous comptez quand même pas lancer le sort pendant un match ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Pas devant les profs ça va pas !

-Alors je ne vois pas en quoi…

-On va déstabiliser l'ennemi !

-On ne joue plus contre eux après donc quel intérêt ?

-T'occupe !

Sirius se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû simplement demander à Peter de venir, lui au moins ne posait pas de question et ne demandait rien en échange. Bien sûr que le quidditch n'avait aucun rapport avec le maléfice qu'ils voulaient lancer à Malfoy mais dire aux filles qu'ils voulaient juste s'amuser aux dépens des Serpentard n'était surement pas la chose à faire. Il dut s'armer de courage et de patiente pour faire céder les deux filles. Et honnêtement, c'est elles qui s'en tiraient le mieux ! Parce qu'avoir les notes du cours de Mr Binns les plus complètes de leurs années ça aurait dû leur plaire plus que ça ! C'était quand même ses cadeaux de noël et d'anniversaire !

Lorsque Remus et Peter rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent les filles dans leurs dortoirs à avec des plumes partout sur le corps et un bec. Finalement le sort était plus difficile que les garçons l'avaient cru au départ !

-Mais pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas la méthode que vous avez utilisez pour transformer Eloïse en aigle en début d'année ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas s'approcher de la table des serpents pour mettre de la potion dans le café de Lucius. En plus, c'est mon cousin qui me l'avait donné et apparemment c'est dur à fabriquer. Répondit James à un Remus qui lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-Bah j'ai confiance en vous vous trouverez bien un moyen.

-Dévolatilor ! Mais pourquoi ça marche super bien dans ce sens ? S'enerva Sirius.

-Heureusement pour les filles ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles aient envie de se promener avec des plumes dans le dos toute la journée. Répondit du tac au tac un Peter très amusé.

Assis à même le sol à la bibliothèque Sirius parcourait fébrilement l'un des livres. Tout à coup, il leva les deux poings au ciel et couru jusqu'au rayon des sortilèges où James se tenait en train de lire la couverture d'un des livres en maugréant :

-James ! James ! J'ai trouvé !

Le dit James leva les yeux de son livre et offrit le plus beau des sourires à son ami :

-C'est vrai ? Dis-moi que c'est vrai !

-Mais oui ! Ecoute ca : la potion Felix Felicis, fut inventée au seizième siècle par le sorcier Zygmunt Budge. Elle est egalement appelé chance liquide. C'est une potion procurant temporairement au buveur une chance exceptionnelle.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut !

-Messieurs ! La bibliothèque n'est pas un endroit pour jacasser !

Mrs Pince arriva devant et vit Sirius qui lui lança son plus beau sourire innocent :

-Encore vous ! Mais vous n'êtes pas possible ! Sortez immédiatement de ma bibliothèque ! Immédiatement j'ai dit !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis partirent d'un pas rapide, ils entendirent en s'éloignant « Par la barbe de Merlin, ON NE COURT PAS DANS UNE BIBLIOTHEQUE ! » mais ils ne prirent pas compte de la remarque. James s'arrêta enfin et râla :

-Bon sang ! Elle nous aurait laissé dix minutes de plus on aurait au moins pu recopier les étapes pour la faire !

-Non ça aurait rien changé, il faut six mois pour la préparer et en plus on a pas du tout le niveau pour la préparer.

-T'es sérieux là ? Pourquoi tu m'as couru dessus pour m'annoncer ce que tu avais trouvé alors ? On aurait pu rester plus longtemps et trouver quelque chose de vraiment utile !

-Mais c'est utile enfin ! Si ça se trouve le vieux slug' en a dans sa réserve !

-Et tu m'explique comment on est censé lui demander ? Bonjour Mr, on aimerait énormément récupérer la potion de Felix Felicis que vous avez dans votre réserve ? Pourquoi faire ? Oh trois fois rien on aimerait juste faire votre équipe au prochain match de quidditch.

-Hey ça fait à peine une semaine et demi que tu l'as et tu as déjà oublié ton super cadeau !

-La cape mais bien sûr ! Dis voir tu serais pas en train de te moquer de moi là ?

-Bien sûr que non j'oserai jamais ! Ce que je propose c'est qu'en fin de cours de potion j'occupe Slughorn et toi tu vas voir dans sa réserve. Et si tu l'as vois on avisera !

-Tu veux pas que je la récupère directement ?

-Non il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'en rende compte, si tu trouves la potion on réalisera une autre potion plus facile avec à peu près la même consistance que celle-ci et on les échangera.

-T'es un génie mon petit Sirius !

-Je sais je sais !

/

Remus était étonné. En effet, on était lundi matin en cours de potion et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, ses deux camarades de dortoir avaient fini de réaliser leurs potions d'Amnésie dans les premiers, mais en plus ils ne parlaient pas et attendaient sagement cote à cote que le professeur Slughorn vienne vérifier leurs travails. En plus de ça, ils avaient répondu aux questions en début de cours. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait manigancer. Il se pencha vers son voisin de table qui n'était autre que Peter et lui demanda s'il savait quelque chose à propos de l'étrange comportement des deux garçons. Celui-ci haussa les épaules :

-Non ils m'ont rien dit. Par contre fais attention il faut remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre !

Remus remercia Peter et se concentra sur sa propre potion. Il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête des deux acolytes. J'espère que ce n'est pas dangereux soupira-t-il.

-Très bien les jeunes, vous allez mettre un peu de votre potion dans un flacon et vous me rapportez l'échantillon, je vais vous noter. Ne faites pas ces têtes horrifiés ! Comme c'est la première fois que je ramasse l'un de vos travaux pratiques je ne tiendrais en compte que des bonnes notes. Pour la prochaine fois vous ferez des recherches sur la potion Wiggenweld. Nous travaillerons sur elle donc j'aimerai que vous soyez informés. Donc je vous demande au moins vingt pouces.

Un grognement sortit de la bouche des élèves puis ils commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires. Remus vit du coin de l'œil Sirius faire un clin d'œil à James qui se hâta de sortir de la salle sans s'occuper de son échantillon. Etrange. Sirius remplit tranquillement les deux flacons puis se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le bureau. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils manigancent tous les deux ? Remus rangea le plus doucement possible ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la porte en écoutant Sirius demander des informations supplémentaires sur la potion sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé aujourd'hui. En sortant de la salle il sentit quelque chose le toucher alors que personne n'était présent. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour comprendre que James avait pour la première fois utilisée sa cape d'invisibilité. Remus décida de les attendre devant la salle après tout le repas pouvait attendre. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes il vit Sirius et le professeur sortir de la salle :

-Ecoutez Mr Black je suis ravis de voir l'intérêt que vous portez aux potions mais il est l'heure de manger pourquoi ne pas gardez certaines de vos questions plus tard ?

-Parce que quand je pense à quelque chose après je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre chose du coup j'ai besoin de poser ma question directement.

-Et je peux savoir ce qui vous fait penser à la façon de récupérer les épines du poisson diable alors que ça n'a rien avoir avec ce que nous avons travaillé aujourd'hui ?

Remus n'hésita pas un instant avant de venir en aide à son camarade, il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas tranquille :

-Excusez-moi j'ai entendu par mégarde votre conversation. C'est ma faute si Sirius est si curieux il m'a aidé l'autre jour quand je voulais réviser les potions que l'on avait travaillé depuis le début de l'année et on a longuement parlé de l'herbicide et on se demandait à quoi ressemblait un poisson diable et on est venus à en parler. Sirius c'est dit que vous le demandez serait plus utile que cherchez dans un livre.

-Oh très bien.

-Bon bah on va y aller maintenant qu'on a nos réponses. Merci Mr !

Sirius entraîna Remus à sa suite, James enleva sa cape quand ils furent à l'abri :

-Merci Remus. Tu as géré sur ce coup là

Le jeune loup lui fit un signe de la main puis les deux se tournèrent vers James :

-Alors ?

-J'ai tout fouillé, j'ai pas trouvé de potion doré.

-Mince alors !

-Qu'est ce que tu cherchais ?

-De la chance liquide. Répondit James en haussant les épaules. On va manger ?

Remus se demanda si ça valait le coup de dire quelque chose, après tout il n'en avait pas trouvé donc quel était l'intérêt de leur dire quelque chose ? James lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui montrer sa cape alors il valait mieux ne rien dire. Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient réellement l'utiliser.

Installé dans l'infirmerie Remus était à moitié en train de dormir. La pleine lune avait été épuisante cette nuit-là, le loup s'était acharné et il avait peur que les potions cicatrisantes de Mrs Pomfresh ne puissent rien y faire. Il était en train de se demander si le loup avait finit pas connaitre chaque recoin de la cabane hurlante et qu'il allait donc à nouveau devenir intenable quand il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir.

Il se crispa dans son lit, bien sur personne ne savait qu'il était là et des rideaux entouraient son lit. En plus, Mrs Pomefresh les fermait magiquement, il se demandait si c'était une précaution nécessaire pour que personne ne le voit ou si c'était plutôt pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir avant qu'elle ait déclaré qu'il était apte à le faire. Il se concentra sur les voix qu'il entendait dehors.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Et bien figurez-vous que ces jeunes gens ont décidés de se jeter des sorts pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. J'espère que vous pourrez désamorcer la situation.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux.

-Messieurs, je tiens à vous dire que je suis déçu de votre comportement, il faudrait que vous vous conduisiez d'une façon un peu plus respectable nous sommes dans une école pas dans un cirque.

Remus se demandait bien qui était les personnes qui étaient derrière les rideaux et ce qu'ils avaient pu s'envoyer comme maléfice pour qu'aucun d'eux ne soient en mesure pour répondre à leur professeur. Pour sa première question il était à peu près sûr de connaitre la réponse. En effet, il avait reconnu la voix de leur professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et c'est sa classe qui l'avait de si bon matin les vendredis. Quelque chose lui disait que Sirius et James s'était battu contre un Serpentard.

-Bon Miss Evans, Mr Pettigrow laissez les affaires de vos amis ici et retournez en cous. Vous trois vous aurez deux semaines de retenues avec notre concierge pour la peine et j'en informerai vos directeurs de maisons respectif.

-Bingo ! Peter devait accompagner James et Sirius. Lily quant à elle était surement avec Severus. Il entendit des pas s'éloigner petit à petit. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ? Il avait très envie d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté mais l'idée de simplement bouger lui arracha un gémissement et il ferma les yeux.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit les rideaux s'ouvrir et l'infirmière s'approcha de lui délicatement, elle vérifia ses constantes vitales puis engagea la conversation :

-Ah si seulement tous les patients pouvaient être comme vous Mr Lupin. Les trois là-bas sont là par leurs fautes et ils n'arrêtent pas de râler. Enfin ils essayent.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Figurez-vous que Mr Rogue crache des limaces et Mrs Potter et Black des serpents.

Remus en imaginant l'horreur que devaient ressentir ses camarades à l'idée d'avoir des serpents dans la bouche éclata de rire. Severus s'était vaillamment défendu, on ne pouvait pas le nier !

 **Et voilà le chapitre 5 est terminé. Je préfère ne pas m'avancer quant à la sortie du prochain chapitre. Mais dans l'idéal, j'aimerai vous mettre trois chapitres pour la semaine prochaine.**


End file.
